


Oh, Baby!

by sunnyhyucks (calicocccat)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Aged Up NCT Dream, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Huang Ren Jun, Dad Na Jaemin, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Constipation, Eventual Sex, Famous Donghyuck, Flirty Na Jaemin, Fluff and Angst, Huang Renjun is a simp for babies, Jeno and Renjun are stoners, M/M, Mutual Pining, Na Jaemin is a regular simp, Recreational Drug Use, Rich Na Jaemin, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, baby care, side markhyuck, tired renmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calicocccat/pseuds/sunnyhyucks
Summary: But, somehow, here he was in his best friend’s kitchen at 3:45 am teaching him how to raise a baby he didn't even know existed when he woke up this morning. Renjun was thrilled. (On Hold! Until I can get my shit together!)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 204
Kudos: 603





	1. Things Have Changed for Me (and that's okay)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first long fic! I have always loved writing shorter fics, but this is the first time I've ever attempted something longer. I will try to keep weekly updates every Tuesday. A special thank you to my best friend, cheerleader and beta reader Haley. Check out her twitter @haoribos
> 
> Oh, Baby! now has an official Pinterest board!!! - https://www.pinterest.com/uwufrogboy/oh-baby/  
> Jaemin's appt floorplan: https://twitter.com/juuljunhui/status/1273145888609837063?s=20

Day 1: May 22nd, 2020 3:09AM

Three AM phone calls were almost never good. Renjun peered over his novel to see Jaemin’s contact photo glowing on the screen of his phone. Sighing, Renjun knew he was going to be dragging Jaemin’s sorry ass home from wherever he decided to get drunk today. He tapped the green button and held the phone up against his ear, but instead of loud music, crying rang through the receiver. “Jaemin? Whats up?”

“Uh, okay so you're not gonna believe me.” Jaemin’s voice was just barely audible over the wailing. “I have a baby, and he's crying, and I'm freaking out so bad, and I’m not ready for this, and I need you here with me. I fucked up so bad Renjun.”

Renjun took a long breath. “What? Jaemin is this a joke? If I come over there in the middle of the night and find out it was just you and Jisung screwi-”

“Renjun, I’m so fucking serious right now. I need you here. Please, I can explain this but not now.” The genuine fear in Jaemin’s voice hit Renjun like a blow to the chest. He swallowed. 

“I'll be there in ten”

—

The drive to Jaemin’s was faster than usual. Not only was it 3:18 in the morning, but Renjun was speeding the whole drive. He tried to recall any times that Jaemin mentioned getting a girl pregnant, but Renjun was pretty sure he’d remember something so important. 

As Renjun parked in front of the complex, he just sat for a second and breathed before launching himself into whatever the hell Jaemin had gotten himself into. He eventually shouldered his bag and stepped out of the car into the quiet May evening.

He texted Jaemin to buzz him into the building and waited for the familiar noise. The walk up to Jaemin’s apartment was nine treacherous floors of cardiovascular hell. The elevator was slow, and Renjun was particularly impatient this evening. As he rounded the last staircase and turned off into Jaemin’s hall, anxiety began to creep up his fingertips and down through his knees. His nervousness brought him all the way to apartment 907. 

The second Renjun’s fist touched the door, it swung open to reveal a frazzled Jaemin in their college sweatshirt, holding the smallest most hysterical infant Renjun had ever seen. Jaemin moved out of the way and ushered Renjun into the apartment where he spotted two bags of baby stuff and a car seat. The baby’s cries pierced through the small apartment, echoing off the walls.

“Renjun, how do I make him stop crying? I rocked him and held him and nothing’s working. I know that you helped your sister a lot when she had her baby and-” Jaemin was wired, his bleached hair stuck up off his forehead and his normally round, happy eyes were bloodshot and rubbed raw.

Renjun put his bag down and slid off his shoes. “Can I hold him?”

“If you think you can make him stop crying, go for it.” Renjun crossed the room pressing his body against the crying baby. He made sure to cradle the back of the baby's neck before lifting him up so that his head was in the crook of Renjun’s elbow and his hand was under the baby's butt. He gently began to bounce the baby, humming songs from his childhood.

“Do you have a pacifier?” Renjun looked over to Jaemin as the baby’s screams began to die down. Jaemin, who had seemingly been lost in thought, jerked into action and ran over to the small bag, digging through it with haste. The baby had quieted down to soft hiccups by the time Jaemin got up from the floor, holding a pale green soothie. Using his free hand, Renjun softly petted the baby's cheek. The infant opened his mouth and moved his head toward Renjun’s hand. Jaemin understood and popped the soothie into the baby’s mouth. The room was left filled with overwhelming silence.

“Renjun I-”

“Before you explain, let's sit down.”

Jaemin nodded and led them into the darkened living room. He clicked on a soft light next to the couch and fell back into the cushions, exhaustion weighing him down. Renjun gently sat down on the couch, the now sleeping baby still held tight to his chest. Jaemin sighed and pressed his hands to his face.

“So I-... I fucked up.”

Renjun raised his eyebrows. “I see that.”

“So, remember that work party that happened a couple days after my birthday?” Renjun hummed, remembering picking Jaemin up from wherever he had crashed that night, but more than that, remembering how he blew chunks all over his backseat.

“I hooked up with a girl at that party and apparently the condom broke, and what's worse is… she's in jail.”

“Please say sike. God, what did she do?”

“Apparently she was laundering money from our company. They arrested her maybe a month after the party. Her parents are rich, and when they found out that she was not only in jail but pregnant, they freaked out and told her that she could come back home after her sentence as long as she gave up the baby.”

“Jesus, so how did they find you?”

“They asked her who the father was, and I was the last person she had sex with. And seeing as we work at the same company and are fairly familiar with each other, it was process of elimination. She took her name off the birth certificate and wrote me down as the father, so social services brought him to me.”

“So when was he born?”

“2 days ago”

“Shit”

“Yeah, shit.”

“What are you gonna do Jaemin? How are you gonna keep a baby? You don't even have baby stuff.”

“I know this is so fucked up, but I can’t just let my son go. Even if I’m not ready and I don’t know shit about having a kid. Junnie, when I held that boy in my arms, god, I was in love.” Renjun looked down at the bundle in his arms. The baby looked just like Jaemin, from his long feathery eyelashes to his perfect round nose. Renjun could see why he liked his baby so much; he was beautiful. Renjun looked up at Jaemin, who looked more like a kicked puppy, and sighed. 

“Jaemin, as much as you are a messy, party animal man whore who never really grew out of that college phase, I know that you love this baby with your whole stupidly big heart. And even though it's gonna be a nightmare, you are gonna be a really good dad.” Jaemin flushed, a soft smile coming to his face. “Before you try to say any sappy shit to me, yeah you're welcome. Now, let's figure out what you need.”

Absolutely beaming, Jaemin crossed the couch and wrapped his arms around Renjun, careful to avoid the baby between them. “What would I do without my Renjun?” Jaemin said into the crook of Renjun’s neck.

“Have a crying newborn in your arms.” Jaemin laughed, pulling away from Renjun and sitting back on his heels. 

“You know you're so natural at this stuff” Jaemin gestured toward the baby. “You better watch out, if you keep holding my baby like that I might fall in love with you.” Renjun flipped him off. 

“You're lucky your baby is so cute, or I'd leave you here to suffer through without my plethora of baby knowledge.” Renjun’s eyes were trained on the baby’s face, while his free hand came up to brush against the baby’s soft cheek. “What did the state give you?” Jaemin got up off the couch and walked over to the bag in the kitchen. He began to dig through it. 

“Uhm, I think it looks like the essentials? Diapers, wipes, formula, two bottles.” Jaemin continued digging through the bag, pulling items out on the ground. Renjun adjusted the baby in his arms and got up off the couch. He crossed the room to where Jaemin was currently reading the back of the formula package.

“Here, you take your baby back and I'll figure out what you need.” Jaemin got up off the floor and gathered the baby into his arms. He tucked the baby's head into the crook of his arm, and with his free hand reached up to pet his cheek like Renjun had been doing before. Jaemin leaned his face down and pressed a soft kiss against the baby’s forehead. Renjun felt his heart flutter at the gesture. He looked down at the mess around the bag and crouched down to pick everything up. Jaemin and the still soundly-sleeping infant floated over to the kitchen island where Renjun laid out a table full of items from the simple grey bag. “So, it looks like they covered most of the first night essentials, but we still have a big list to get.” Renjun held up his phone, which had a long note full of baby items they needed. “Alright, so, I’ll cover exactly what they brought you, what it's for, and what we need right away tomorrow.”

“I'm so excited to start Renjun’s baby raising class.” Renjun rolled his eyes at him. “How old is your sister's baby now?” 

“He’s almost 3. He’s so cute. Wait, hold on, she sent me a photo earlier today. Lemmie just-” Renjun began tapping through his phone trying to pull up their earlier conversation. He flipped the phone around, showing Jaemin a round faced boy in a pair of denim overalls holding a scribble drawing. Jaemin cooed at the photo. Between his second and third year of university, Renjun had taken a gap year to help his sister with her infant. Renjun’s parents lived in China, and his sister’s husband worked a demanding job as a surgeon. Renjun lived with her for a full year, and they learned together how to raise a baby. Renjun had always thought his infant care skills would go to waste, seeing as he could not get pregnant, was not interested in women, and had not seriously dated anyone since high school. But, somehow, here he was in his best friend’s kitchen at 3:45 am teaching him how to raise a baby he didn't even know existed when he woke up this morning. Renjun was thrilled.

Renjun clicked the power button on his phone and slid it back into his pocket. He turned back to the table. “Okay, so they actually didn’t leave you completely helpless.” Renjun picked up a pile of garments. “So, here you have a onesie and a nightgown. The nightgowns are for the baby to wear at night until that little umbilical stump falls off. Here, can I-” Renjun motioned to the baby and Jaemin handed the baby back to Renjun. Renjun, using his free hand, unwrapped the baby’s swaddle and unzipped his onesie. The baby let out a soft noise at the cold air hitting his exposed belly. There was a two and a half centimeter purple stump sticking out of the baby’s belly button. Jaemin pulled a face.

“It's kinda gross-looking.” Jaemin poked at the belly button with his pinky finger. 

“The stump doesn't stick around for very long. It will eventually dry up and fall off, but we need to keep it clean and dry in order to prevent infection and speed up the healing time. That's why at night you have to sleep him in the nightgowns so that it can get a chance to breathe.”

Jaemin nodded along. As Renjun bundled the baby back up, Jaemin walked over to the table, looking through the pile of blankets and bibs. “What are all the blankets for?” Jaemin had unfolded a smaller looking blue blanket printed with clouds.

“Babies, especially bottle fed babies, need help expelling the air that gets trapped in their stomachs because they're lying down all the time. After the baby is done feeding, you burp the baby. That blanket you're holding right there is a receiving blanket. You can use a receiving blanket for burping and swaddling the baby.” Jaemin stared at Renjun in awe. Renjun carefully handed the baby back to Jaemin. “When was the last time he ate?”

Jaemin looked over to the glowing green numbers on the stove. “Maybe 3 hours ago? They left me with 2 premixed bottles that I had to heat up on the stove. I watched a YouTube tutorial.” Renjun smiled at the thought of Jaemin fumbling through trying to feed the baby for the first time.

“Newborns need to eat every 2-4 hours, even at night. He’s probably getting hungry and that's why he was so crabby. Do you want me to feed him?”

Jaemin’s catlike grin spread across his face, “Yes, but only cause I want to see how sexy you look feeding my baby.” Renjun shot him a disapproving face before getting to work boiling a pot of water. Renjun took the remaining clean bottle apart and began to drop the pieces into the water. “Why are you cooking the bottle?” Jaemin asked, peering into the boiling water.

“Not cooking. Sanitizing. When you get a new baby bottle, it's important that you sanitize the bottle in boiling water the very first time you use it to kill anything that contaminated it in transport.” Jaemin sat back and watched as Renjun emptied the water into the pot, and then dried and put the bottle back together. He was lightning fast, boiling another pot of water for a minute then taking it off the burner to cool. He cracked open the top of the formula and poured two and a half scoops into the bottle, topping the powder with water until it reached the 3 ounce line. He capped the bottle and turned back to Jaemin, quickly shaking it. 

“You know, Renjun, you would make a great housewife.” Renjun chuckled.

“I try.” Renjun uncapped the bottle and pressed it to his wrist. “Perfect, should I feed him or do you want to?” 

Jaemin bowed his head. “Oh wise baby whisperer, please demonstrate your godlike baby feeding skills to me.” Renjun grinned, setting the bottle on the counter and gathering the warm bundle back to his chest again. He grabbed the bottle with his free hand and led them into the living room again, instructing Jaemin to bring the receiving blanket with him. Renjun settled into the couch, pulling the baby’s soothie out and quickly replacing it with the bottle. Jaemin sat down next to Renjun on the couch, grabbing the baby's covered feet with his hands and rubbing his thumb up and down on the soles of the baby's tiny feet.

“If I recall correctly, I think I need to name my baby.” Jaemin said, his words cutting through Renjun’s drowsy thoughts.

Renjun perked up and looked over at Jaemin’s face filled with pure adoration for the newborn. Renjun hummed in agreement. “Yeah, you can't call it ‘baby’ forever. That would get a bit weird.” 

“How do we even start picking one?” Jaemin continued to rub the baby’s feet as the soft sucking noises filled the small living room. 

“Go to a baby names website and look around.” Jaemin was taken aback by the simple solution. 

“That's not a bad idea.” Jaemin said, getting up from the couch to retrieve his laptop from the bedroom. Renjun looked down at the newborn only to see his round brown eyes blinking open and closed, fighting for consciousness. Renjun couldn't hold back the fond smile spreading across his face, and he tipped his head down and pressed a kiss right between the infant’s eyes. He nuzzled his nose against the baby’s, careful to avoid the bottle he was still latched onto. He looked up to see Jaemin filming them, and he glared at the camera, furrowing his brows. “You two just looked so cute. What was I supposed to do, to ignore it?”

“You are insufferable.” Renjun said, sporting a fond smile. “Now, let's get to work naming your baby.”

For almost an hour, Jaemin and Renjun tossed baby names back and forth.

“Let’s give him an English name. Maybe he’ll learn English and-”

“So you're telling me you're gonna teach him English? I didn't know you could speak English.” Renjun said, raising his eyebrows at Jaemin. Jaemin scowled. 

“Baby, we don’t need meanie Junnie.” Jaemin cooed at the baby that had found his way back into his arms after floating back and forth between the two of them. 

Renjun rolled his eyes for the upteenth time today. “Jaemin, you don’t have to decide in one night. It's almost 5am. Let's just call it quits for now. We can keep looking tomorrow.” Renjun rubbed at his eyes. 

“We have 3 names, right?” Jaemin said, stretching to peer over Renjun’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Dahyeon, Hyesong and Myeongeun.” Renjun stared blankly at the note in his phone.

“Give me the list.” Renjun handed the phone over to Jaemin. Jaemin zoomed in the list until the names were big on the screen. He pointed to the top one and closed his eyes. He began to sing. “Eeny, meeny, miny, moe,”

“Jaemin you have got to be kidding.”

“Catch a tiger by the toe.”

“This is like, the worst way to decide”

“If he hollers, let him go,”

“You know what whatever.”

“Eeny, meeny, miny, moe.”

Jaemin’s pointer finger hovered over the name and Jaemin opened his eyes.

“Myeongeun.”

Jaemin looked up at Renjun with his stupid glossy eyes. Renjun caved. “It’s good. Really good.”

Jaemin lowered his head to the baby. “Do you like it, baby boy?

The swaddle blanket came loose from the baby’s arm; his little fist broke free. His tiny fingers opened and closed, and Jaemin reached his hands up to the baby’s. His tiny hand wrapped around Jaemin’s pointer finger, and Renjun felt his face break out into a smile. Jaemin’s eyes turned a touch misty, and Renjun felt a familiar sting behind his. “Yeah, I think he likes that one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for chapter 1 please leave a kudos and comment! I love to see your feedback and excitement. Follow me on twitter for updates on the fic and sneak peeks (and my regular old blabbing about nct) @juuljunhui :) see you next week (or sooner 🤔)


	2. Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its technically Tuesday so here's chapter two! 
> 
> chapter title is from John Lennon's song of the same name
> 
> I am absolutely over the moon with the support on this fic. thank you for all your comments and kudos they make writing this so much fun. knowing people are enjoying my story is such a good feeling.
> 
> this one is a little bit shorter. enjoy another soft domestic chapter ;)
> 
> a special thank you to my two best friends who are my editing team. this wouldn't exist without them. :)

Day 2: May 22nd, 2020 11:45AM

Renjun awoke to the sound of Myeongeun making soft grunting noises. The sun danced in from the window, filling the room with warm, late-morning light. Myeongeun was lying between him and Jaemin on Jaemin’s absurdly large bed. Jaemin was facing the baby, his long eyelashes fanning out against his cheeks. Renjun sat up and scooped up the baby, pressing him against his chest and planting soft kisses into his face. Throughout the night, they had taken turns getting up and feeding him, changing his diaper, and simply shushing him back to sleep. Overall, they had maybe slept 5 hours each, which Renjun thought was pretty good considering the baby was only 3 days old.

Renjun was grateful he wore sweatpants to Jaemin’s last night, and was pretty sure he’d have cried if he had to sleep in jeans. He quietly crept out of the room with the baby, bringing him to the kitchen to make some food for the two of them. 

Last night, Renjun had ordered a sling off of Amazon so that he could hold the baby while still having two hands free. He slid on Jaemin’s slides and walked downstairs to the mailbox, hoping the promise of two hour delivery wasn’t too good to be true. Renjun opened the mailbox to find a soft plastic package, and he grabbed it with his free hand. 

Myeongeun shifted in his arms, making soft grunting noises again around his pacifier. Renjun smiled at him, speaking softly in Mandarin. “I know, baby, you're getting hungry again. I bet your daddy is getting hungry too, huh? Should we make him breakfast together?” Myeongeun gurggled at the attention, his round brown eyes open wide. 

When he reached the apartment, he was winded from climbing nine flights of stairs with an eight pound infant in his arms. When Renjun opened the door to the apartment, Jaemin was nowhere in sight, hopefully still catching some sleep. 

Renjun walked over to the living room, grabbing a clean receiving blanket off the couch. He spread it out on the floor and gently laid Myeongeun on top of it. He flailed his arms up in the air, hitting his face. Renjun giggled at the baby’s cute behavior, pressing his finger against the baby's nose. “What a silly boy, hitting your own face.” Renjun tore open the package, unfolded the cottony baby blue cloth, and tucked Myeongeun into the sling, making sure that it wasn't covering his round face or hurting his fragile neck. He adjusted the blue hat perched on his head, a tuft of black hair peeking out. He brushed his fingers against the velvety hair. “Come on cutie, let's make a little breakfast.”

It had only been two hours since Myeongeun ate, so Renjun made the executive decision that he needed food before the little one. He opened the fridge and was pleasantly surprised with Jaemin’s selection. Renjun grabbed eggs, cheese and a few veggies, planning to make omelettes. Myeongeun was content sucking on his soothie, watching Renjun whip eggs and veggies and cook rice. When Renjun was just finishing the first omelette, Jaemin sauntered into the room. He crowded in Renjun’s space, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing his face into the crook of his neck. Renjun suddenly remembered how touchy Jaemin was when he was tired. 

“How are my two favorite boys this…” Jaemin peeked out the crook of his neck to peer at the clock. “...early afternoon?” Renjun briefly considered poking him in the eye.

“You better not let Jeno hear you say that. He’ll take away your best friend status.” Renjun said, effortlessly flipping the omelette. Jaemin laughed loudly into Renjuns ear. Renjun pinched Jaemin’s side with his free hand, and Jaemin yelped loudly, jumping off of him.

“Myeongeunnie, how is our cutie Renjunnie so mean to me?” Jaemin pouted, plopping himself down at the island. Renjun ignored him, plating his omelette and sliding it over to him. Jaemin took a bite, and looked up at him in approval. “Good thing he makes such tasty food.” Renjun smiled, turning away to fill up the pot of water to make Myeongeun a bottle. 

Jaemin watched him multitask from the island, enjoying his food. Moments later, Renjun sat down with a bottle in one hand and his plate in the other. He pulled the soothie out of his mouth, ready to feed him with one hand and eat with the other. Before he could pop the cover off the bottle, Jaemin yanked it out of his grip. 

“You don’t have to do it all, Renjun. Enjoy your breakfast. I got it.” Renjun was taken aback, but he let Jaemin reach down into the sling and grab Myeongeun out.” He pressed Myeongeun against his naked chest, carrying him into the living room. The early afternoon light made Jaemin’s unruly blond hair practically glow. Renjun felt his cheeks burning. He looked away, suddenly very interested in his omelette.

After cleaning up the kitchen, Renjun walked into the living room to see Jaemin petting Myeongeun’s hair. Seoul’s busy streets were lazily flowing through the pleasantly sunny Sunday.

“What do you say we do a bit of shopping?” Jaemin asked.

“I hope your bank account is as excited as I am,” Renjun said, already on his way to steal clothes for the day from Jaemin’s closet. While rifling through his closet, he found a big cream pullover sweatshirt and a striped baby blue turtleneck to wear underneath. He found the smallest pair of jeans Jaemin had, and topped off his outfit by rolling up the jeans and looping a belt tight around his waist. He raked his fingers through his hair and waltzed back into the living room.

“Here, I’ll dress the baby and you can-” Renjun stopped when he saw that Jaemin had fallen asleep in the sun. Myeongeun was curled up asleep in his arms and Renjun felt his chest seize up. He snatched his phone out of his back pocket and snapped a picture of the two of them curled together on the couch. Renjun sat down on the couch and scrolled through his phone for a bit, texting Donghyuck to feed his cat, Moomin. Donghyuck replied with at least ten rolling eyes emojis before sending a picture of the white Turkish Angora eating her food. Donghyuck didn't ask where he was. Probably just glad he got the apartment (and Mark) to himself for the day. Renjun decided to read a few articles about baby equipment and made sure he had a good list of everything they needed before they went shopping. 

Jaemin inhaled sharply, sitting up on the couch. “What time is it?” Jaemin said blinking awake. Renjun laughed at Jaemin’s confusion. 

“1:37”

Jaemin looked over to Renjun, who was decked out in his clothes, smelled like his deodorant, and even brushed his teeth with his spare toothbrush. “You wear my stuff well.” Renjun brushed off his obnoxious flirting. 

“Go get dressed, you fucking nerd.” Renjun grabbed Myeongeun and a blue onesie and a fresh diaper out of the bag. Renjun rubbed a little bit of baby lotion on the baby's arms and legs while he was changing him. Renjun wouldn't let Jaemin raise a baby with dry ass skin. He cooed at Myeongeun, telling him what a cute sweet boy he was. 

After they had figured out exactly what he needed, Myeongeun didn't cry particularly often. He was a good boy, always making cute gurgly sounds or sleeping peacefully. Of course, Renjun took all of this with a grain of salt because things change hourly for babies. 

Renjun was just snapping Myeongeun into the car seat when Jaemin came out freshly showered, pulling a grey hoodie over his head and sporting a pair of well-loved skinny jeans.

“Ready to go, money man?” Renjun said, picking up his bag and the car seat. Renjun pointed to the heavy black car seat base next to the door. “‘Cause you get to install that into your ‘Audi hottie magnet.’” Jaemin grinned 

“You're just jealous that my sexy Audi can pick up any girl or boy within a five mile radius.” Renjun walked out the door. “Wait, Renjun, I haven't put my sneakers on yet.”

“Oh Myeongeunnie, what are we gonna do with your dad?”

Watching Jaemin try to install the seat into his souped up black Audi was the highlight of Renjun’s life. Renjun tortured Jaemin the whole time, telling him how terrible it would be if the baby spit up his last bottle all over Jaemins black leather interior, or if the pressure from the car seat were to tear the red stitching on the seats. Jaemin turned around to glare at him. After securing the base and snapping in the rear-facing seat, Jaemin stood up, his back letting out a weak cracking sound. 

“Do you hear that? My baby is prematurely aging me.” Renjun patted his shoulder.

“It was about time you grew up.” Renjun said, running over to his side of the car, laughing.

“Whatever, old man.”

Myeongeun did not like the car. As soon as Jaemin or Renjun were out of view, he cried. Renjun tried to lean back from the front seat and pet his hair softly, but the angle was straining. 

“Please tell me we’re close to the store.” 

Jaemin’s eyes flickered to the navigation on his phone.

“We’re 15 minutes minutes out.”

By the time they reached the department store, Renjun’s neck felt like it might break in half. Renjun spied a Starbucks conveniently located across from the store, and it didn't take very much to convince Jaemin to get coffee. Jaemin took Myeongeun out of his seat and bounced him up and down, while Renjun went in to get their drinks. By the time Renjun came back with Jaemin’s battery acid coffee and his own iced tea, Myeongeun had fallen back asleep and was strapped back in his car seat. Jaemin was scrolling through his phone.

“Here’s your eight shots of espresso you fucking animal.” Jaemin took the cup with excitement, sucking down the contents happily. They took off with Myeongeun to the department store. 

When they entered the store, the multi floored building looked intimidating. Renjun found a map which pointed them to the baby section. They took the elevator up, and Renjun bent down to rub Myeongeun’s cheeks affectionately while the elevator slowly brought them up to the third floor. “I’m starting to think you like Myeongeun more than me.” Jaemin said in mock hurt. 

Renjun smiled at Myeongeun, completely ignoring Jaemin. “I think your my favorite person ever Myeongeunnie.”

“I’m telling Donghyuck you like a baby more than him.” Jaemin pretended to whip out his phone.

“Living with Donghyuck is like living with a baby. He makes me rub his feet when he’s tired and if Mark doesn’t come over he makes me cuddle with him. One time when he was sick he made me and Mark take turns feeding him for 4 days cause ‘his arms were too weak’.” Jaemin chuckled at Renjun’s outburst. They walked out the now open elevator door and made their way into the baby department.

“Your ‘baby’ roommate makes double the amount of money I do and has a sexy boyfriend and an even sexier car. He deserves to act like a baby at home. He's gonna be famous.” Jaemin said. 

Renjun knows he's right. Donghyuck had been trying to make it in the music industry for years. Writing endless songs, and singing at clubs. Heck, he even tried to be an idol trainee but nothing worked out for him until their junior year of college when they met Mark, the senior music production major. He and Hyuck made a song and they played it on the campus radio for months. They started writing together all the time. Hyuck once said they have ‘perfect musical chemistry’ and apparently a lot of chemistry. Renjun came to their studio on campus once to ask Hyuck if he wanted to grab lunch to find them fucking on the soundboard. Arguably the most traumatizing event of Renjun’s life. 

Finally, three months ago Donghyuck made his ‘big break.’ His indie album release was super well received and he has started to gain popularity. Last week when they were out for bubble tea, someone asked to take a picture with him. Mark and Donghyuck have become completely inseparable since then. Renjun was frankly really happy when Jaemin called him over in a panic, it saved him from seeing them canoodling on the couch or hearing them fucking through the wall. He loved his best friend and he thought Mark was one of the coolest people he knows, but their lovey dovey shit was getting oppressive.

Jaemin led the way to the first item on their list. A stroller so that they didn't have to carry the bulky car seat around all the time. When they reached the strollers, he was taken aback at how many choices there were. “Why are there 50 different strollers? Aren't they all the same?” Jaemin said touching a sleek black stroller with a price tag Renjun wished he couldn’t see.

Renjun was so glad Jaemin made 6 figures. Jaemin landed a job at a video game development company right out of college. Neo Co. had blown up fast. Their CEO was only ten years older than them. Jaemin usually worked on coding or something. He was a creative director for this cute little app game where you have to make the bunny run though these Mario style levels. The game blew up and ended up giving him a massive bonus plus extra income from the app's revenue since it's his game. He knew money wasn't an issue for Jaemin, but he worried about all the money a baby costs.

“I looked up the best strollers while you were taking a nap.” He stood next to Jaemin while they scrolled through ‘top ten best strollers’ lists. They eventually settled on a modern, sleek looking stroller that folds down small for good storage. Of course, Jaemin bought it in his favorite color: black.

They floated through the store, gathering a simple white crib, a matching changing table, and cute wild-animal-themed bedding and blankets. Renjun picked out a white noise machine that made pretty rain sounds and new sheets for Jaemin’s bed. 

Jaemin held up a soft brown bunny stuffed animal and looked at Renjun with adoration. “He can have a bunny plushie.” Jaemin said in full pout. Renjun stole the bunny out of Jaemin’s hands and gently set it in the cart next to Myeongeun’s car seat. 

“He can have anything he wants.” Renjun said looking at the sleeping bundle.

After stocking up on diapers, wipes and formula, they moved into more essentials. Renjun picked out an infant bathtub with koi fish printed on the outside. Jaemin picked out a package of space themed glow-in-the-dark pacifiers. Renjun grabbed a stock of essential baby medicines. Then came the fun part: clothes and toys.

Jaemin immediately whisked them away to look at tiny baby sweatshirts and itty bitty sneakers. Renjun ignored him, taking the cart and going to look at the tiny footed pajamas. Renjun picked out a white pair of pajamas printed with little cartoon bunnies, a green pair with froggy feet and a yellow set with dinosaurs. He picked out a few plain striped and solid pajamas too. He picked out lots of cute summer outfits with tiny little baby shorts and onesies printed with animals and characters and patterns. He made sure to pick out a few hats for him too. He got one with tiger ears, one with bunny ears and two solid colored ones. He found a cute pair of soft baby booties that made the baby's feet look like bees. If those made it into the cart, Renjun didn't know how. He found a bunny, fox and duck shaped hooded towels and threw those into the cart too. When Jaemin came back holding an armful of toddler clothes he sent him to put it back. After Jaemin added a pair of fox patterned footed pajamas they called it good.

They both knew that infants didn't do much, so they only got him a few toys to begin with. Myeongeun had woken up at some point during their clothes shopping spree and was looking wide eyed at Renjun, who was holding up a cloud mobile to hang over the baby’s car seat. “Good morning little Bunny,” Renjun said brushing his fingers against his tiny nose. “How’s my sweet boy?”

“I’m good, actually. Thanks for asking, Renjunie.” Renjun snorted when Jaemin came up behind him tossing a rattle into the cart. Jaemin reached out and held Myeongeun’s tiny hand. “Are you getting hungry sweet boy?”

“He is, let's pay and we can drop some of this stuff off at home. You can build the stroller and we can take him out in the sun.” Renjun said sticking a package of wall decals featuring a bunny sitting in a moon into the cart. Jaemin grabbed a few bunny themed blankets on the way out, trying to stuff them in the already full cart.

Renjun took the car seat out of the cart and walked ahead while Jaemin paid for their mountain of things. While standing by the door, he saw Mark walk into the department store with Donghyuck hot on his heels. Donghyuck caught his eyes immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter!! chapter three is being proofread and edited as we speak. chapter 4 is already in the works. you can follow me on twitter @juuljunhui If you liked it leave a kudos and a comment! Comments make authors smile!! I hope my fic brings a little positivity into your life :) I know it makes me happy.


	3. Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a hard one to write, lots of necessary info. setting up good things to come ;). enjoy fluff, bickering and a whole lotta baby. chapter title comes from the elton john song of the same name :)

Day 2: May 22nd, 2020 2:26PM

Donghyuck’s eyes widened when he saw Renjun holding the car seat and felt panic bubble up in his throat. He blew by Mark and made a beeline for Renjun. “Oh ho ho. So this is why you disappeared in the middle of the night. Give it to me straight Huang, whose baby is it?” Donghyuck said. Mark slid up right next to Donghyuck. Renjun nervously looked over to where Jaemin was sliding his credit card through the machine. Their stuff was bagged up and put back in the cart. Donghyuck followed his gaze that landed on Jaemin’s recognizable blonde head. 

“That’s Jaemin’s baby? You and Jaemin have a baby? I didn’t even know you two were together.” Mark said, a bewildered look on his face. Donghyuck turned to Mark and glared. 

“Of course they're not together and of course that isn't Renjun and Jaemin’s baby.” Mark glared back at Donghyuck. Despite being madly in love, nobody could bicker like those two. They were always at each other's throats, between Donghyuck’s scathing remarks and Mark’s pointed insults. It was a miracle they stayed together so long. 

Renjun was floundering. He was wracking his brain for a way to explain this without telling them what was going on. He didn't want to upset Jaemin or tell them something that he didn't want to share. He sighed when a warm body pressed against his back and wove its arms around his waist.

“I see you met my wife and son.” Jaemin said, perching his head on Renjun’s shoulder. Renjun rolled his eyes. Mark’s mouth went slack.

“He wishes.” Donghyuck sneered. “Cut the crap, Nana. Renjun doesn't have a uterus. Who’s the momma?”

“Alright you caught me.” Jaemin turned his face into Renjun’s neck and murmured into his ear. “Can you go get the car and load up the baby stuff? I’ll answer their questions.” Renjun’s neck broke out in goosebumps, and Jaemin pressed the keys into his hand, planting an obnoxious kiss onto his cheek. Renjun fake gagged, trying to wiggle away from Jaemin’s tight hold. He aggressively wiped at his cheek.

“Na Jaemin, I’m going to steal your car and drive it off a bridge.” Renjun called walking out the door.

“Love you too, baby!” Jaemin called back waving.

Renjun would be lying if he said he wasn't grateful for Jaemin’s grand interruption. Jaemin had top-notch people skills. He could walk into any room and gather a crowd, with his big cat-like grin and smooth-talking confidence. Renjun envied him.  
After he packed up the car, he sat parked in front of the store, scrolling through his phone. When the back door opened, Renjun wrenched around in his seat. “What did you tell them?”

Jaemin clicked in the car seat, pulling on the harness. “The truth? What else was I supposed to say? Oh, this baby magically appeared on my doorstep and I felt the overwhelming need to drop half of my salary on him.” Renjun blushed. “Anywho, Donghyuck absolutely loved him. I told them they should come over some time to see him.” Jaemin shut the car door and Renjun slid out of the driver's seat into the passenger's side.

When they started on their way back, Myeongeun thankfully fell asleep in the car. The lull in conversation made him aware of the nagging presence at the back of his mind. He knew he had to offer his help to Jaemin or he wouldn't ask until he was in full crisis mode, but it didn't make the conversation any less nerve-wracking. He was worried that Jaemin might be offended and think that Renjun underestimated him. Really, Rejun knew that Jaemin would be over the moon if he asked. Nonetheless, Renjun still felt embarrassment crawl up his neck.

“Do you want me to stay with you more permanently for awhile? You know, to help take care of Myeongeun? Don’t feel like you have to refuse or something cause it's not an inconvenience to me, and you know I like to take care of kids, and-” The car came to a stop light and Jaemin turned to him, eyebrows raised.

“Renjun, are you sure? What about your free time and your life? I wouldn't want you to have to shoulder responsibility for something I did.” Concern laced Jaemin’s voice.

“I honestly haven't felt this useful or fulfilled in years.” Renjun felt his ears glow with the embarrassing admission. “This past fourteen hours of taking care of Myeongeun has been so fun. I don’t want to intrude on your life; I just want to help you. I think we’ve made a good team so far. Also, you know if I was willing to haul ass to your apartment at three AM I’d be willing to help you through the whole thing.” Renjun paused, gathering his frazzled thoughts. “What I'm saying is… don’t be afraid to ask for help. I would never turn down a friend who needs me.” Jaemin paused to think for a moment, the cross traffic on the road whizzing by their car.

“We really do make a good team, don’t we.” Jaemin gave him a blinding smile.

The light turned green. Renjun felt his heart skip a beat.

—

Renjun and Jaemin underestimated how difficult dragging that much stuff up the apartment stairs would be. Renjun went ahead up the stairs with Myeongeun and two lighter bags and plopped Myeongeun’s car seat down on the kitchen floor. Renjun got to work making Myeongeun a bottle, while Jaemin came in with the box holding the crib. He set the heavy box in the living room, abandoning his grey sweatshirt in the entry on his way back out. Renjun grabbed the sling off the back of the couch, tucking Myeongeun into it. He snagged the bottle out of the warmer before walking back down the stairs. 

When he got to the car, Jaemin was pulling the changing table box out of his car, his stupidly strong and lean arms flexing with the weight. Renjun used his free hand to drag up a few bags, and Jaemin followed him up the stairs, both of them huffing when they reached his apartment. Jaemin put the box down and splayed out on the kitchen floor, chest heaving. His black tee shirt clung to his chest and sweat collected on his brow. Renjun sat down next to Jaemin, the two of them taking a moment to catch their breath. Myeongeun grunted happily in Renjun’s arms around his bottle. 

“I’ll get the rest. You can finish feeding Myeongeun.” Right as Renjun was about to argue Jaemin leapt to his feet and bolted out the open door. Renjun huffed and plopped himself on the couch. 

Renjun watched as Jaemin carried four more boxes and an armful of bags up the stairs. Renjun fed and burped Myeongeun who now slept peacefully in the sling. Renjun set to work building the swing so that Myeongeun would have a place to nap. As Renjun was pulling the swing out of the box, Jaemin came up the stairs with the last of the supplies, immediately splaying face down onto the cool tile floor.

Renjun ignored him, snapping together the click-and-lock parts of the cloud themed swing. Once the whole swing was put together, he laid Myeongeun in the swing and turned it on. The swing began gently rocking the sleeping boy back and forth, playing a soft childrens tune. Satisfied, Renjun walked over to Jaemin poking him with his foot. “Are you dead?”

“Yes, please take good care of Myeongeun. My bank login is on my desk.” Jaemin said, his words muffled into the floor.

“If you're dead, then who’s gonna build all this furniture? Come on, I'll go get you a soda, you weirdo.” Renjun grabbed Jaemin a soda from the fridge, pressing the cold beverage to the back of his sweaty neck. Jaemin groaned and Renjun put the soda in his hand. Jaemin weakly lifted his head, drinking the sugary beverage. “Come on dead man, we gotta turn your office into a nursery.”

Saying Jaemin’s office was messy was an understatement. It was a disaster. His desk was full of trash and trinkets. The floor held a well loved gaming chair, with a tv stand across from it that was overflowing with wires. The shades on the windows were dusty. The whole room smelled stale.

“I’ll collect trash. You start moving your shit into the living room.” Renjun said walking out to get a trash bag.

All in all it took an hour to empty and clean the room. They opened the window, letting in the warm afternoon air, and the sharp scent of cleaner slowly filtered out of the room. Their first task in making the nursery was putting together the furniture. Jaemin dragged in the crib first. He opened the box, taking the white crib pieces out and spreading them out on the floor. Before Jaemin could lose or destroy the instructions, Renjun nabbed up the paper booklet, reading through the steps. 

“I think this is gonna be easy. Renjunnie, you can use your big brain to read me the instructions and I’ll use my big strong arms to put it together.” Renjun hummed knowing there was no way they would get it together on the first try.

Renjun almost didn't believe it when Jaemin tightened the last screw in. Renjun got up to inspect the crib. The base was at the right height for an infant, the posts were sturdy, and there wasn't even any leftover hardware. He turned back to Jaemin in disbelief.

“No way.”

“You were doubting my furniture building skills, weren't you?”

“My sister and I had to rebuild the crib twice. It took us 3 hours.”

“What can I say? It’s hard being this talented.”

“Well then, Mr. Talented, why don’t you go feed Myeongeun while I build the dresser?”

__

When Renjun had finished building the dresser without hearing a peep from Jaemin or Myeongeun, he poked his head out of the room to investigate. He found them in a state almost identical to this morning. Jaemin was stretched out on the chase side of the sectional while Myeongeun was curled up in Jaemin’s arms. Both of them fast asleep. Renjun dragged all the remaining bags and boxes into the nursery and got to work.

While Renjun was folding the laundry basket of freshly cleaned baby clothes, the door creaked open, revealing a bleary-eyed Jaemin holding a perky looking baby. Renjun stood up, grabbing the baby from Jaemin’s tired grasp.

“Hi, Bunny. Did you have a good nap with your Daddy?” Renjun smiled big at the newborn. Jaemin looked around the nursery.

“Holy shit, Junnie. You work fast.” Jaemin awed at the perfected nursery. Renjun had arranged the furniture, put away all the clothes and toys they bought, made up the crib, stuck the wall decals up, and strung the star-shaped fairy lights along the ceiling.

“I mean, you guys took a three hour nap.” 

“That was three hours? What time is it? Why didn't you wake me up?” Jaemin said, rubbing his hands on his face.

“How could I wake you up while you were snuggling so cute together?” Renjun was smiling at Myeongeun, brushing his finger against his little button nose. “Also, do you think we could go to my apartment so I could pick up some stuff. Don’t get me wrong, I love your shirts, but I need pants that actually fit my skinny ass. Plus, we could pick up dinner on the way home.” Jaemin bent down, plopping his head on Renjun’s shoulder.

“Awe, Myeongeunie, our cutie Renjunnie wants to stay with us. Come on, cutie, let’s take him to go get his stuff.” Renjun laughed, pinching Jaemin’s side for the second time that day. Jaemin jumped back with a yelp. Renjun pressed himself off the floor, still holding Myeongeun tight to his chest.

“Come on, Bunny.” Renjun got up off the floor, walking to the door frame. He quickly quipped back, “The last one to the door pays for takeout.” Renjun bolted out of the office and into the living room with Myeongeun held tight in his arms. From up behind him, Jaemin wrapped his arms around Renjun’s middle. Leaning down, he planted the biggest, fattest, wettest smooch right on Renjun’s nose. While Renjun was still dazed, Jaemin came out from around him and rocketed himself to the door and right into his slides. Renjun looked down to Myeongeun, whose wide eyes had started to droop again. “Bunny, your Daddy is a naughty, naughty cheater.” Jaemin’s shit-eating grin stretched all the way across his face.

—

Renjun and Donghyuck’s apartment was always clean. Since both Donghyuck and Renjun didn't have jobs with real schedules, they had a lot of time at home during the day, and they usually kept the apartment fairly clean. Renjun had left for less than 24 hours and the apartment was a wreck. 

Renjun tossed a pair of Mark’s jeans at the couple sleeping under the blanket on the couch. Donghyuck blinked awake pulling the blanket up to his chest. “Stop defiling my couch you fucking heathens.” Renjun said, collecting up their other clothes and throwing them in their direction.

“You're just mad cause you never get dick.” Renjun rolled his eyes. “Speaking of dicks, where's our new baby daddy Jaemin?”

“He was just getting Myeongeun out of the car. Maybe if you can get yourself together he’ll let you hold the baby.” Donghyuck jumped up, pulling the blanket up with him, exposing a very asleep and very naked Mark. Mark, now awake, squealed. Renjun covered his eyes. “Ugh, you two are so gross.”

While Renjun was just starting to pack up his paints, two hands came down and tickled at his sides. Renjun bursted out in laughter, trying to wiggle away from his assailant. Renjun fell forward onto the ground, laughter and screams still spilling out of his mouth. “Jaem, stop!” 

Renjun’s plea was interrupted by his own squeals of laughter. Jaemin kept ticking him and Renjun flipped on to his back to try to get Jaemin right back. Jaemin straddled Renjun’s thighs in an attempt to hold him down while he continued his attack on Renjun’s sides. Renjun felt tears prick at his eyes he was laughing so hard. 

“Oh, and I’m the heathen? When you two abandon your own child with me so you can fuck on your floor?” Renjun looked around Jaemin, who was suggestively perched on Renjun’s body, to see Donghyuck standing in the doorway with Myeongeun held in his arms. Renjun felt his neck grow hot.

“Come on, Hyuck, we’re fully clothed. Not two minutes ago when I came in Mark was butt ass naked on the couch. I was just tickling our cutie Renjun.” Jaemin said sliding off of Renjun’s lap onto the floor.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, “Tickling. Is that what they call it these days?” he looked down at the little bundle in his arms. “Your daddies are such prudes. They’re just sad cause they dont have a sexy boyfriend who rails them into the couch everyday.”

“Ew, don’t tell my baby about yours and Mark’s sex life.” Jaemin got up to take his baby back. Donghyuck turned away sheltering the baby.

“Nu uh, go help your wife pack. I wanna hold the baby for longer.” Donghyuck walked out of the room to go coo at the baby with a now fully clothed Mark. Renjun sat up on the floor, his face still flaming. 

“We’re not married and he’s not my kid.” Renjun called after Donghyuck. Donghyuck flipped him off from the couch. Renjun huffed, turning back to his paint box. Jaemin was giggling, and Renjun looked up to see Moomin circling around in Jaemin’s lap, trying to get comfy while Jaemin scratched underneath her chin. She kneaded at his thighs, wiggling her fluffy tail in his face. She finally got comfortable and plopped herself down onto his lap. Jaemin’s eyes became comically wet, looking up from the purring cat to Renjun. 

“Can we take her home with us?”

How could Renjun say no to a face like that?

__

After packing all his clothes, art supplies, miscellaneous items and his cat, they ordered delivery food for themselves and even some for Donghyuck and Mark. Jaemin warmed up a bottle for Myeongeun, and Renjun took over feeding him on the couch while they all dug into their food.

“Renjun, you make feeding yourself and the baby look so easy.” Mark awed. 

Renjun shrugged. “Practice. My sister and I traded off feeding her baby a lot. When you do that for a year you get really good.” Renjun popped another sushi in his mouth. Jaemin looked down at the ground, mindlessly picking at the carpet fibers.

“If you think this is impressive, you should see how sexy he is when he cooks while holding him.” Mark barked out a laugh at Jaemin’s over-the-top remark. 

Donghyuck gave Renjun a pointed look, and stood up. “Right then, boys. Renjun and I will do the dishes. You two can ooh and ahh over the little one while he finishes eating,” Donghyuck announced, picking up all the dishes. Jaemin scooped Myeongeun out of Renjun’s arms, peppering the baby’s forehead with kisses. Renjun got up following Donghyuck into the kitchen. Donghyuck instantly assigned him to drying, shoving him over to the side.

“So, what’s your plan?” Donghyuck asked.

“You don’t beat around the bush do you?” 

“Come on, Renjun, we’ve been best friends since freshman year of college. What’s up with you and Jaem?” 

“I had to help him. He was totally unprepared to have a baby; he panicked and called me at-”

“Three AM and you ran out to his aid. Yes, he recounted the whole tale to us at the store today.” Renjun glared at Donghyuck’s heavy-handed sarcasm. “What I want to know is what made you choose to become Jaemin’s personal live-in nanny?” Donghyuck asked, as he continued to pass sudsy plates and chopsticks his way.

Renjun paused, quietly rinsing the dishes as he thought. “When I held Myeongeun in my arms and got him to quiet down, I felt so useful. It felt good to be needed. It felt… fulfilling. I want to help Jaemin to become a really good dad.”

“God, you’ve always had such a soft spot for Jaemin and now you're whipped for his kid too. I bet it runs in the family.” Donghyuck shook his head in mock disappointment. “Leaving poor Donghyuck all alone just to play house with Jaemin.” Renjun scoffed.

“All alone my ass. Mark practically lives here. Plus, it's only until he gets the hang of taking care of the baby.” Renjun dried the last plate, setting it in the stack. Donghyuck pulled the plug on the sink, letting the water swirl down. They both dried their hands, turning around to face the living room, where Mark and Jaemin were trying to get the baby to smile.

“Try not to fall in love with him again.”

“I’ll do my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the chapter! i'm so excited to share chapter 4 with you all. it will be a longer chapter and look forward to some steamier content 🥵. depending on how well this chapter goes i might release chapter 4 early 🤔. thank you to all my lovely readers, your comments mean everything to me. kudos and comments make authors smile :). hope your all having a safe june so far. follow me on twt @juuljunhui


	4. Meet Me in the Hallway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know this first scene includes marajuana use and some light sexual content. from here on out expect more of both. I was really excited for this chapter so I wanted to get it out early to all of you. Thank you so much for 200 kudos it means the world to me :). the title of this chapter comes from the harry styles song of the same name.

Day -921: November 13th, 2017 12:25 AM

Every party Renjun found himself being dragged to was always the same. Donghyuck loved parties, Jaemin loved parties, Mark loved Donghyuck, and Renjun... he was always just along for the ride. Renjun found that Jaemin’s roommate, Jeno, was his perfect party buddy. Jeno was like a puppy, always cheerful and optimistic. Renjun understood why Jaemin liked the kid so much. 

They’d always lose Jaemin and Donghyuck within the first five minutes of arriving at the party. Both of them would immediately find the alcohol and people who wanted to dance. They thrived in parties, meeting new people and talking up anyone and everyone they could find. Mark typically had to leave Renjun and Jeno to go collect Donghyuck off the floor or out of someone's lap. Which always left Renjun and Jeno to ride out the party in an empty bathroom with a joint and slow indie music playing from Renjun’s shitty phone speakers.

Jeno passed the half-smoked joint to Renjun, blowing smoke out the bathroom window. Renjun took a drag off the joint, the cheap bathroom tile digging into his back. A knock came at the locked bathroom door. Renjun blew smoke out toward the window.

“Fuck off.” Renjun called. 

“Awh come on, Renjunnie, it's just me,” Jaemin called through the door. Jeno got up to unlock the door, letting Jaemin into the smoky bathroom. Jaemin closed and locked the door behind him. He was tipsy, his movements a little clunky. “How are my cute little stoner loners tonight?”

Renjun shrugged, passing the joint back to Jeno. Jeno shrugged. “Fine.” Renjun said, skipping a song on his playlist. Jeno blew smoke out the window again, now offering the joint to Jaemin. 

Jaemin took the now significantly smaller joint, lifting it to his lips taking a long drag. Renjun hated how sexy he thought it was. Over the almost three years of knowing Jaemin, he found himself incredibly attracted to him. He carried himself in such a confident manner. All broad shoulders and toned arms. Renjun couldnt believe he was so attracted to a fuck boy. Jaemin blew the smoke out into Renjun’s face, a shit eating grin spread across his face. He wasn't sure if he wanted to deck him or suck his dick. Jaemin held out the joint for Renjun. Renjun nabbed it from his grip, taking a deep inhale. He blew smoke back into Jaemin’s face, Jaemin broke out into a loud laugh. Jeno was already rolling another one.

“Must be a pretty boring party if you decided to kick it with us.” Jeno said, lighting the new joint.

“Nah, it's just pretty typical out there. Bunch of drunk freshmen puking their guts out.” Renjun grimaced at the image. “Plus, nobody in the country has better weed than Lee Jeno.” Jaemin said with a grin. Jeno barked out a laugh, passing Jaemin the joint. 

“Renjun, remember when I taught you to smoke. We were always shotgunning cause you were too scared to smoke a joint.” Jeno laughed. Renjun blushed at the memory of him and Jeno making out in the bathroom of a different frat while they shared a joint.

“Wait hold on. You two have kissed?” Jaemin asked, eyes wide. Jeno giggled.

“Dude, I’ve shotgunned you. We’ve technically kissed too.” Jeno said.

“Ugh, but you got to kiss Renjunnie.” Jaemin pouted. “Renjunnie would never let me kiss him.”

Renjun snorted. “You know who else has kissed me? Donghyuck.” Renjun said, a humorous lilt in his voice.

Jaemin groaned falling back on his back. “Everyone has kissed Renjunnie except for me. I’m missing out.”

“I’ll show you what you're missing out on.” Feigning confidence, Renjun took a long drag off the joint. He passed the burning paper off to Jeno, climbing up on Jaemin’s lap. Jaemin’s eyes widened to the size of saucers, and before Renjun could talk himself out of it, he leaned down, capturing Jaemin’s lips and blowing smoke into his mouth. Jaemin inhaled, holding the smoke in his lungs while he began to move his mouth against Renjun’s. They broke apart and Jaemin blew the smoke out of his mouth. Before Renjun could think, Jaemin connected their mouths again. Renjun heard Jeno mutter something from behind them, but he was lost the second Jaemin’s hands untucked his t-shirt and slid up his bare torso. The bathroom door opened and shut leaving them alone. Their mouths moved fervently against each other, Renjun’s fingers winding themselves into the back of Jaemin’s hair. 

Jaemin pushed them up off the ground to a seated position against the wall that Jeno had been previously sitting against. Jaemin released his mouth and moved down Renjun’s neck, nipping at the sensitive skin behind his ears. Renjun hummed at the attention, the warm fuzz of pleasure moving through his veins like honey. Jaemin started to slowly grind his hips down onto Renjun’s lap. Renjun’s stomach filled with butterflies in response, his face warming up from a steady pink glow to a hot, red flame. Renjun’s breathing started to pick up. His hands scrambled for Jaemin’s hips as they began to grind down harder on Renjun’s lap. Jaemin reconnected their lips, sliding his hands down from Renjun’s waist to underneath his ass. He firmly grabbed his ass, lifting him up off the ground. Renjun’s legs wrapped around his waist, their clothed cocks rubbing together. Renjun whined at the new friction, disconnecting their mouths and looking up to Jaemin’s half lidded eyes and blown pupils. Jaemin leaned down to his ear, taking his ear lobe between his teeth. 

“Bedroom?”

Renjun nodded eagerly.

Day 5: May 27th, 2020 8:12 PM 

Jaemin and Renjun had started to fall into a slow rhythm. Myeongeun was officially a week old, and he still didn't do too much. He ate every three hours and cried. So far, he wasn't particularly fussy. He cried when he was hungry or needed a diaper change. Jaemin and Renjun held him constantly. Jaemin got paternity leave from his boss, who was surprisingly understanding with the short notice. 

Renjun was making Chinese food for him and Jaemin. Myeongeun and Jaemin were, unsurprisingly, dozing on the couch while a variety show played on TV. Jaemin’s eyelashes would flutter shut, only to blink back open when the TV made a loud noise. As Renjun was finishing up their dinner, Myeongeun started to fuss in Jaemin’s arms. Jaemin startled awake, hopping off the couch to bounce Myeongeun back to sleep. 

“Do you think he’ll fall back asleep in the swing? Because dinner is done.” Renjun said putting dishes on the counter. 

“He probably will. It hasn’t been long since I changed him, and he ate an hour ago.” Jaemin set Myeongeun down in the swing, turning it on high. “It looks really good.” They both sat down at the table, idly chatting while they ate. Towards the end of their dinner, Myeongeun started to fuss in his swing. By the time they finished Myeongeun had broken out into an all out cry.

“I’ll do the dishes. Thanks for the dinner Renjunnie.” Jaemin scooped up the dishes faster than Renjun could object. Renjun got up, grabbing Myeongeun out of the swing. 

“What’s up, Bunny? Why are you so cranky, sweetie?” Renjun bounced the boy. His face all twisted up as he wailed. Renjun held him upright with his face over Renjun’s shoulder. Renjun bounce-walked around the coffee table, rubbing Myeongeun’s back. Myeongeun was now wailing hysterically, gasping hiccups interrupting his sobs. Renjun cradled him in his arms like he normally does. “Do you need a fresh diaper?” The infant wailed on. From the kitchen, Jaemin piped up.

“I changed him like an hour ago, but go for it!” Jaemin called from the sink, pink rubber gloves pulled up to his elbows. Renjun carried the wailing baby into the nursery, setting him on the plush changing table. Myeongeun’s fists were flying and hitting himself in the face as Renjun tried to unsnap his onesie. When Renjun unfastened the diaper, he found it was completely dry. He could already tell that it was gonna be a long night.

After changing his diaper, Renjun flipped on the white noise machine and took Myeongeun’s onesie all the way off. Renjun lathered his hands with baby lotion, gently massaging the crying baby’s legs and arms. While he worked, Renjun softly sang a Chinese children's tune. His crying slowly started to fizzle out, his screams turning into hushed hiccups. Renjun felt a chin land on his shoulder.

“Good job, Renjunnie.”

Renjun felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up at Jaemin’s low tone. Jaemin backed off, grabbing a soothie from Myeongeun’s crib to pop in his mouth.

Renjun got to work trying to gently get the onesie back on Myeongeun. Everytime he stirred they would hold their breath, waiting for him to break out in sobs. When Renjun successfully snapped the last button, they let out a sigh of relief.

“Do you think we’ll be able to move him to the crib?” Jaemin whispered. Renjun just shrugged, backing up and motioning for Jaemin to give it a go.

Jaemin slowly inched his hands under Myeongeun, trying to ease him off of the changing table, and slowly brought him up to his chest. He crossed the room to the crib, easing Myeongeun down from his arms to the soft mattress. Jaemin stepped back from the crib, and the dim light of the table lamp highlighted the dark roots growing into his bleached hair. He turned back to Renjun and grinned. Renjun grinned back, flicked off the lamp, and the two of them crept out of the room. Jaemin softly closed the door and they were home free. 

They both flopped down into the couch, sighing with relief. “I’m gonna be honest with you, I really thought that was gonna be the beginning of a four hour crying jag.” Renjun said, picking up the TV remote and flipping through the channels. 

“Baby raising is too easy. I think we should challenge ourselves and get another.” Jaemin said, a triumphant smile on his face.

“That's it, you just cursed yourself. Myeongeun is probably gonna spit up on your Gucci t-shirt now.” 

“My little angel would never.”

Despite Myeongeun being the best infant Renjun had ever seen, middle of the night feedings, diaper changings, and having to soothe him back to sleep cut back on both Renjun and Jaemin’s sleep significantly. They traded off waking up to take care of Myeongeun, occasionally having to wake the other up to take their turn. 

Losing several hours of sleep each night meant they took naps often. Jaemin and Myeongeun liked to take naps after feeding, with Myeongeun falling asleep on his chest and Jaemin nodding off on the couch. Jaemin once found Renjun napping on the nursery floor next to the crib where Myeongeun slept. It was no surprise that they both dozed off on the couch while watching drama reruns.

Day 5: May 27th, 2020 10:56 PM

When Renjun woke up, the first thing he heard was wailing. Loud wailing. He looked over at Jaemin’s empty spot on the couch and got up, making a bee-line for the nursery. An empty bottle sat on the dresser and Jaemin was bouncing the hysterical infant in his arms. Jaemin looked up to Renjun with relief. 

“He woke up like 45 minutes ago and ate and he just wont stop crying. I burped him, changed him, rocked him, bounced him and even did that little baby feet rub he likes, but nothing is working.” Jaemin sounded a little frazzled, loud crying fraying his nerves. Renjun wracked his brain for colic remedies. 

“Okay, so some colicky babies like white noises or repetitive noises. Lets try turning on the shower.”

Renjun and Jaemin sat on the bathroom floor, the shower running on hot, steam filling the room. Whether Renjun blushed from the heat or the familiarity of the situation he wasn't sure. Although, the first time they found themselves on the bathroom floor they weren't holding a crying infant.

“I'm gonna be honest with you, I don’t think this is working.” Jaemin had to speak up over the crying and shower noise.

“Usually colic comes from babies having air in their tummies from feeding. I could try burping him again.” Jaemin passed Myeongeun over to Renjun, his arms and legs stiff and tense from Myeongeun’s long crying jag. Renjun held him up over his shoulder and gently started patting his back. Not five seconds later did Myeongeun spit up all down the back of Renjun’s jumper. Spitting up only made him scream louder. Jaemin rushed to get him a towel, wetting it in the still running shower. Renjun turned his back to Jaemin so he could wipe the sour, milky fluid off his back. 

“Shit, Renjun, I’m so sorry.” Jaemin rubbed at the white stain.

“It's okay. This isn't the first time I've been spit up on, and it won't be the last. But, I’m gonna wash this right now cause it's one of my favorites. Do you mind taking Myeongeun?” Jaemin quickly plucked the crying boy out of his arms. “Maybe try swaddling him while I wash this?” Renjun peeled his sweater off of his thin frame. Renjun caught Jaemin’s eyes drifting over his small waist, tracing the plane of his stomach down to his narrow hips just barely peeking out over his joggers. Jaemin’s wandering eyes sent a flash of heat down his spine. Before Renjun could move to cover himself, the dark gaze was gone and replaced by Jaemin’s signature grin.

“When did you get so sexy, Renjunnie?” Jaemin’s usually playful remark made Renjun flustered and Renjun weakly flipped him off, his ever-present blush reaching a boiling point. Jaemin laughed and the warm sound rang over the cries of the infant he was holding.

After splashing his face with a bit of cool water and retrieving a fresh sweatshirt from their laundry basket, Renjun whipped out his phone to gather ideas for calming down their still absolutely hysterical infant. Renjun wandered out into the living room while looking down at his phone.

“Okay, so this Dr. Kim Doyoung thinks that-”

“We should try swaddling or a bath?” Renjun looked up from his phone to see Jaemin sitting on the couch with his own phone in his hand. “You look surprised. Do you think a video game developer doesn't know how to use Google?” Jaemin raised a dark eyebrow.

Renjun was already shaken up from their encounter in the bathroom and he instantly floundered. “No I just wanted-”

“Junnie, it's okay I’m just kidding. Come sit down. Let's look through these remedies.” Jaemin patted the spot next to him. The sound of Myeongeuns crying was starting to sound like nothing more than background noise. Renjun plopped down, looking down at Myeongeun, his small face scrunched up in anger. 

“Oh, My nephew liked to lay on my sister's chest when he would get crabby like this. Babies like the skin to skin contact and the heartbeat of their parents. It also helps to build a strong bond with the baby.”

“It's worth a shot. Can you hold Myeongeun for a second?” Renjun took the crying baby out of Jaemin’s arms, unsnapping his onesie and carefully taking his limbs out of the soft fabric. Jaemin grabbed the underside of his shirt, pulling it over his head in a quick motion and exposing his toned abdomen. Renjun handed Myeongeun back over to Jaemin, who gently laid the crying baby against his chest his head next to his heart. 

Renjun got up to find a blanket to lay over them. From the nursery, he heard Myeongeun’s cries start to diminish. He came back out with a soothie and a blanket in hand. 

Jaemin was slowly rubbing his hand up and down Myeongeun’s back. His other hand holding his bottom, gently patting the diaper. Myeongeun had almost completely quieted down. Renjun sat back down next to them, bringing his hand up to Myeongeun’s round cheek. Renjun pet his cheek, his small mouth opening. Renjun stuck the soothie in Myeongeun’s mouth and he began to suck enthusiastically. 

As Myeongeun stopped hiccuping, Jaemin stopped his soothing pats. Renjun tucked the blanket around Myeongeun, his cool fingertips brushing against Jaemin’s solid chest. Jaemin let out a sigh of relief sinking back into the back of the couch. They didn't dare make a sound, and they both layed back on the couch easily falling asleep again. When Renjun felt Jaemin’s head slid onto his shoulder, he didn't say a thing.

Their nap, despite being so sweet, was short lived. They both jolted awake to Myeongeun fussing for another feeding after only an hour of rest. Renjun got to work making Myeongeun a bottle while Jaemin bounced the infant around the living room. Jaemin took over feeding again, holding Myeongeun against his bare chest. Renjun wasn't sure how much half-naked Jaemin he could take because, fuck, if Renjun thought he was hot before, he was a whole meal now. He was all lean muscle and broad shoulders, his waist was small but strong, and his stupid fucking arms. Renjun was absolutely fucked.

“Junnie, go to bed. I’ll come in after I burp Myeongeun.”

“No I’m fine, I can wait for you to be done.”

“It doesn't make sense for both of us to be tired. You can get the next feeding. Go to sleep, Junnie. You look tired.” Renjun wanted to argue, but Jaemin just pointed to the bedroom door and Renjun put his hands up in surrender, walking to their shared bedroom. 

Renjun surprisingly didn't miss his own bed. Jaemin wasn't a terrible person to share a bed with. Renjun was usually cold at night and Jaemin’s body heat radiated over to his side of the bed all night, keeping him toasty warm. There were nights when Jaemin’s sleeping form wandered over to his side of the bed, pressing against his body. He was always too tired to bother.

Renjun took off his joggers and sweatshirt, tossed them into the laundry, and changed into a pair of shorts and a thin t-shirt. He lazily brushed his teeth and washed his face in the ensuite bathroom, pulling his bangs back with a soft white headband. Turning out the lights and pulling the shades, he blocked out the bright night life of Seoul. 

Cool sheets brought goosebumps onto his skin as Renjun crawled under the comforter. He stole Jaemin’s soft navy blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped himself up to get warm. He completely curled in on himself, trying to block out the crisp air conditioned room. 

Not five minutes later did Renjun hear the door open. Jaemin walked in, abandoning his joggers and walking into the ensuite. He heard the water start to run. Renjun settled in, listening to the soft water sounds. He was starting to drift off when Jaemin came out of the bathroom, and he opened his eyes to see the light from the bathroom light up Jaemin’s broad shoulders. Jaemin turned his back to him, the lean muscle of his back moving as he dug through the dresser looking for a pair of boxers. Jaemin dropped the towel on the floor, pulling up his boxers. Normally Renjun would chastise him for throwing a wet towel on the carpet, but he didnt feel like exposing himself for drooling over Jaemin’s body. 

Renjun closed his eyes as he saw the bathroom light turn off and tried to regulate his breathing. Jaemin slid into the bed, the smell of Old Spice flooding Renjun’s nose. Jaemin shuffled around and got comfortable. He got closer, the body heat radiating off of him warming up Renjun’s thin frame. Jaemin sat up, his face getting close to Renjun’s own. He tried to keep his breathing even as Jaemin inspected his face. Renjun could feel the soft breaths brushing against his cheek. Jaemin pulled back, wrapping his arms around Renjun’s thin waist and pressing his chest against Renjun’s back. Renjun tried to suppress the hitch in his breath, but Jaemin heard and froze.

“Junnie?”

“Yeah.”

“You're awake?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Jaemin started pulling his hands off Renjun’s waist, but Renjun caught his hands, pulling them back to his front.

“No wait.”

“What?” Jaemin breathed out.

“I like it when you… do that. It makes me warm; I’m always really cold at night.” Renjun’s face was flaming. He thanked the dark for covering his ruddy cheeks. Jaemin pulled Renjun even closer, tangling their legs and nosing into the soft hair at the back of Renjun’s neck. Jaemin’s wet bangs brushed up against his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

“I don’t want you to be cold anymore,” Jaemin murmured at the back of Renjun’s neck, his soft breathing finally lulling him to sleep.

__

Pulling himself away from Jaemin’s warm hold was difficult when Renjun woke up for the next feeding. While he was heating up the bottle, something fluffy brushed up against his leg. Renjun jumped, looking down to see Moomin rubbing up against his leg. 

“Oh my goodness, girl. I forgot to feed you.” The cat meowed back, swishing her fluffy tail in the air. She had probably been hiding while Myeongeun wailed, and, being so preoccupied with the infant, he had completely forgotten about feeding her dinner.

Renjun quickly scooped her food, looking up to the clock to see that he was feeding his cat at three AM. She happily ate her food, clearly not minding the late hour. Renjun collected Myeongeun out of the crib, putting the infant in the sling while he fed him. Renjun used his free hand to take a Snapchat of Moomin eating at three AM. He posted it to his story after adding several cat gifs on top of the video. 

While Renjun moved on to Instagram, he got a Snap from Jeno. He clicked the notification, opening their conversation to see that Jeno had slid up on his story.

Jeno: omg why are you and moomin at jaemin’s at 3am?

Oh.

Renjun: don’t play dumb jen you know.

Jeno: no i really don’t 

Renjun: you’re literally best friends, you work at the same company. didn’t you notice your best friend was gone all week?

Jeno: i've been in japan since last friday for a business trip, i just got back today.

Jeno: why? is he sick or something? i can’t say i'm surprised he’s making you take care of him, he’s such a baby when he’s sick.

Renjun was at a loss for words. He cannot believe Jaemin didn’t tell his best friend. He ignored the message, knowing it wasn't his place. To be honest, Renjun didn't know if Jaemin had told anyone other than Donghyuck and Mark. He wasn’t even sure Jaemin’s parents knew. Renjun looked down at the infant, his long eyelashes fanned out against his pink cheeks. 

“Bunny, what are we gonna do with him?”

When Renjun climbed back into the bed after getting Myeongeun to bed, Jaemin curled back up against Renjun’s back and he felt himself practically melt into the bed. The steady thrum of Jaemin’s heart washed over Renjun in waves, quickly lulling him back to sleep.  
__

When Renjun woke again, there was no crying or empty bed. He felt warm and well rested. Jaemin was still curled around his back, his hands had worked up in his thin t-shirt, resting on the smooth skin of Renjun’s stomach. He blinked his eyes open, the shades were open and letting a soft light into the room. He sat up and stretched while Jaemin stirred, rolling away from Renjun. The clock read 10 AM, and Renjun assumed Myeongeun would want to eat soon. Renjun walked across the hall into the nursery, rubbing the sleeping babies feet.

“Good morning, Myeongeunnie. How’s my sweet boy this morning?” Myeongeun’s eyes started to flutter open and Renjun scooped him up. He changed his diaper and dressed him in a t-shirt onesie and a pair of baby shorts, all the while humming and cooing at the boy. Myeongeun suckled on the soothie happily, his round eyes taking in all the blurry shapes and colors, recognising Renjun’s familiar, soothing presence.

Renjun walked out of the nursery with Myeongeun in his hands, ready to start their day and make breakfast for everyone. When Renjun stepped into the living room he screamed. There on the couch sat Jeno, staring open-mouthed at Renjun, Moomin purring cheerfully on his lap.

“Oh shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for enjoying this chapter! chapter 5 is already halfway finished so look forward to that one maybe next saturday? please leave a comment and kudos they fuel my writing and I always want to talk with my readers about my fic!! you can also follow my twitter @juuljunhui to hear me talk about my fic or anything else.


	5. She's My Winona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit content alert!! this chapter is where the rating applies! 
> 
> we now have an official pinterest board you can check it out: https://www.pinterest.com/uwufrogboy/oh-baby/
> 
> title of this chapter comes from fall out boy's song of the same name :)

Day -921: November 13th, 2017 12:47 AM

Renjun and Jaemin practically fell into an open bedroom at the party, occupying the room of some unknown fratboy. Renjun pushed Jaemin down onto the navy comforter, climbing onto his lap. He set a rough pace, grinding his ass down onto Jaemin’s clothed cock. Jaemin groaned at the friction, holding tight onto Renjun’s thin hips. Seeking closer contact, Renjun sat up on his knees and wiggled out of his tight skinny jeans, tossing them back on to the floor. Jaemin’s hands snaked up his thighs and grabbed at the juncture of his ass. Renjun bent down and connected their lips, Jaemin licking into his mouth. Jaemin slid his hand from Renjun’s ass to the bulge in his underwear, grinding the heel of his palm down. Renjun disconnected from Jaemin, panting into his open mouth.

Renjun’s hands fumbled down to Jaemin’s pants, undoing his jeans and pulling Jaemin’s boxers off just enough to pull out his dick. Renjun spit in his hand, slicking up Jaemin’s already-hard cock. He gave it a few experimental strokes, playing with the head. 

“Don’t tease, Junnie.” Jaemin said, pulling down Renjun’s boxers. His cock sprang up and Renjun gasped at the feeling of Jaemin’s warm fingers playing with the head of it. His own hand on Jaemin’s began faltering, and Jaemin took his opportunity to flip them over, Renjun’s blonde hair splaying out on the navy sheets. Jaemin took in Renjun’s disheveled form: bright red cheeks, shirt rucked up, and cock beginning to leak on his stomach. 

“Don’t tease, Jaem.” Renjun threw his words back at Jaemin. Jaemin captured Renjun’s mouth again, stroking his cock with fervor. Renjun whined into the kiss, his back arching with pleasure. Renjun opened his mouth to speak.

“I want you to fuck me, Jaem.” Jaemin’s hand on Renjun’s cock stilled and his hips wriggled against Jaemin’s still hand, trying to chase the high. “Please, Jaem, do something.”

Jaemin dug through his pocket, pulling out a packet of lube. He dug through it again, this time coming up empty. He dug through the other pocket, shucking off his jean’s entirely. As Jaemin dug through his jeans, Renjun started to get bored. He pulled his boxers all the way off, tossing them haphazardly onto the floor. He sucked two fingers into his mouth, liberally coating them with saliva and began to gently tease himself by pressing one slick finger against his hole, getting used to the feeling. He crooked his finger, quickly finding his prostate. Renjun continued to fuck himself as shocks of pleasure shot up his spine and back down to his fingertips. He introduced his second finger, panting as the stretch increased.

“Holy shit.” Jaemin breathed. Renjun opened his eyes to see a completely naked Jaemin looking at him from the foot of the bed. Renjun was laying on his back with his legs spread, slowly working his fingers up to a faster pace. 

“Jaemin, I thought you were gonna fuck me?” 

Jaemin winced. “I forgot to bring a condom.” 

Renjun’s fingers stopped moving. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I only have a packet of lube.” Jaemin held up the foil packet. Renjun paused, thinking for a moment.

“Fuck my thighs.” 

“Yes please.”

Renjun flipped around onto his hands and knees, folding his arms under his head. Jaemin scrambled back onto the bed, tearing open the packet and pouring it into his hand, he reached between Renjun’s thighs smearing lube on the soft skin. 

“Jaem?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you keep fingering me while you fuck my thighs?” 

Jaemin thought this boy might kill him.

With his already-slick hand, he pressed two fingers back into his hole and Renjun gasped into the bed. He scissored his fingers, feeling around for a reaction until Renjun whined when Jaemin hit that sensitive spot, pressing back into Jaemin’s hand. While Jaemin got a steady pace going, he told Renjun to tighten his thighs together. Renjun brought his knees together, his legs tensing. Jaemin lined his cock up with the top of Renjun’s thighs and pushed in, the soft skin surrounding his cock. As he started to move in and out of Renjun’s thighs, Renjun shuddered, the contact with his sensitive skin sending a pleasant buzz through his stomach.

“Jaemin, more.” 

Jaemin wiggled his pointer finger in with his middle and ring, matching the rhythm of his three digits to the rhythm he used to fuck his cock between Renjun’s thighs. Renjun looked down between his legs to see Jaemin’s cock head disappearing and reappearing between his legs, and he felt the heat pooling in his belly start to overflow. Renjun started to make soft sounds with every drive into his prostate and Jaemin sped up his hips, slamming into Renjun’s tight thighs. Jaemin quickly started to fall over the edge, pulling his fingers out of Renjun’s hole to grab both of his thighs and hold them together. Jaemin’s fingers dug into Renjun’s soft flesh, making the space impossibly tight and causing Jaemin to release with a languid groan as cum painted the pale, slick surfaces of Renjun’s thighs. Jaemin fell back on the bed while Renjun flipped onto his back. 

Not wanting to lose his own momentum, Renjun dragged three fingers through the mess on the inside of his thighs, fucking the mixture of cum and lube into himself. He instantly found that sweet spot again. 

Jaemin sat up to see Renjun pounding his own prostate and went to climb over him, pressing their mouths together again. Renjun moaned into their kiss when Jaemin grabbed his cock, jerking him off in time with Renjun’s fingers. Renjun broke their mouths apart, arching his back and rolling his eyes back. Renjun pulled tight like a bowstring, snapping back when Jaemin sped up his hand ever so slightly. Renjun spilled over Jaemin’s hand, whimpering when Jaemin’s touch became too much. Jaemin pulled back, rolling off of Renjun and laying down next to him. Renjun pulled his fingers out of himself, wiping the mess onto the sheets. Jaemin got up and grabbed his own boxers from the floor, wiping the mess off of Renjun’s sensitive thighs and Jaemin’s own hands. He tossed the boxers on the floor, laying back down on the soft bed.

Renjun weakly turned over to Jaemin, connecting their mouths in a lazy kiss. Jaemin snaked his arms around Renjun’s small middle, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. They didn't say a word to each other as they drifted off.

Day 6: May 28th, 2020 10:15 AM

Jeno was the first to break the silence. 

“Somehow, this doesn't seem like your mess.” Jeno pointed to the infant in Renjun’s arms. Renjun felt defensive of the child, who didn't deserve to be scrutinized or boiled down to a ‘mess’.

“He’s not a mess, he's an infant.” Jeno held up his hands in surrender.

“I'm not saying that. I'm saying there's no way you created this baby.”

“Its hard to make a baby when you’re gay,” Renjun deadpanned, walking away from the living room to the kitchen to start making a bottle for Myeongeun. Jeno followed him into the kitchen, standing at the island while Renjun worked.

“So, it's Jaemin’s baby?”

“What the fuck do you think?”

“Jesus, Jun, what crawled up your ass?”

“Me?” Jaemin said as he sauntered in from the hallway. He had the decency to put on a pair of joggers, but his chest was still bare. Renjun flipped him off, aggressively shaking the bottle.

“Jaem, what the fuck?” Jeno sounded irritated. “Why do you have a baby? Why is Renjun living at your apartment? And why are you and Renjun sleeping together again?”

Renjun whipped around, “I think you're misunderstanding, Jeno. We are not sleeping together, and-”

“Oh that's hilarious, Renjun, because your bedroom door was open I saw you two curled up together when I came in to look for Jaemin.” Venom practically dripped from Jeno’s words. 

Jaemin placed a warm hand on his back. “Why don’t you go feed Myeongeun? I got this.” Renjun felt his temper boiling over, grabbing the bottle out of the warmer and stomping off with the baby. He was sick of having to answer for Jaemin, sick of everyone assuming that just because he was helping out a friend that they were fucking, and sick of everyone thinking that Myeongeun was just a mistake or a mess that they needed to clean up. Renjun seethed as he sat on the floor of the nursery, the calm, easy-going nature of his morning flushed away in an instant.  
Renjun didn’t have a problem with Jeno. He didn't feel particularly angry with Jaemin. He just felt angry. He rubbed Myeongeun’s feet while he ate to calm himself down, taking slow, deep breaths. All Renjun wanted to do that morning was make a small breakfast for him and Jaemin, lay on the couch and watch cooking shows, and snuggle with their little bundle. Instead, Renjun had to deal with Jaemin’s inability to tell anyone that he has a fucking child.

As Renjun finished feeding and burping Myeongeun, he felt significantly calmer. He rocked the infant, kissing and snuggling him back to sleep and quietly crept out of the nursery. 

“Jaemin, how many people know about this?” Renjun froze in the hallway, listening in on their conversation.

“You, me, Jun, Mark, Donghyuck, and our boss because I had to get paternity leave.” 

“Jaemin, what about your parents? When are you gonna tell them? Myeongeun is their grandson.”

“I know it's just… I'm so scared, Jeno. They're gonna hate me, you know they're not exactly progressive.”

Renjun could clearly recall when Jaemin got kicked out of his parents house on school holiday for bringing a boy home one night. Renjun was staying with his parents in China at the time, and Jaemin had stayed with Jeno’s parents the rest of the break. He moved out entirely by the spring. They didn't start talking again until after Jaemin graduated college and landed his six figure job. They’re relationship was never the same; he only sees them on holidays and for family events. 

“I don’t even know if I want Myeongeun to grow up under my parents scrutiny. God, what would they think of this? Their son, a single dad raising his son with one of his best friends who he also lives with? They’d probably call a social worker on us for pushing our ‘alternative lifestyle’ on a child and we’re not even together.” Jaemin was practically shouting as he reached the last word.

“As much as I don’t like your parents, you have to tell them. They don’t need to know about Renjun if you don’t want them to, but they need to know you have a son. They also need to know why his mom isn't in the picture. And you have tell them the truth in person because this can’t be an over-the-phone conversation, Jaemin. I know that it's gonna be hard and that they won't exactly be supportive, but you can’t hide away in your little domestic playhouse with your strange -albeit cute- little family forever.” Renjun felt like he could give Jeno a kiss right now. He knew that this coming from Jeno would mean a lot to Jaemin, and he held out hope that Jaemin would understand what he needed to do next.

Jaemin sighed. “Between you and Renjun I can never catch a break. You two are always so right.” Renjun could practically hear Jeno’s grin from the living room. “I’ll go call them right now and ask if I can come see them.” Renjun heard Jaemin get up off the couch, probably to go call them in their bedroom. Renjun quickly scurried off into the master bathroom, hearing Jaemin shut the bedroom door just seconds after he was able to hide himself in the bathroom. Renjun turned on the water, needing a long, hot shower.

When Renjun emerged showered and wrapped in a fluffy white towel from the steamy bathroom, he noticed the bedroom was empty, and abandoned his towel. It was kinda freeing to walk around their bedroom naked for a second. Renjun opened the drawer to find a pair of underwear, settling on a pair of Jaemin’s overly expensive Tom Ford boxer briefs. Call him weird for wearing his friends underwear, but they were freshly washed and way softer than his well worn Calvin Klein’s. 

As he dug through their dresser for a pair of pants, the bedroom door- which he forgot to lock- wrenched open and Jaemin appeared in the door frame. Renjun screamed for the second time that day.

“Jaemin I’m half naked? Can you knock?” 

“Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to know if you wanted some lunch. Jeno is ordering food.” Jaemin continued to stand with the door wide open while Renjun covered his naked chest with the pair of skinny jeans he had picked out.

“Yes, I do. I’ll come out and tell you what I want when I’m wearing something more than underwear.” Renjun waved him away. 

“Okay, okay, I’m leaving” Jaemin backed up from the door and started to pull it closed when he inched it back open, sticking his face in the crack. “Wait, are those my underwear?” Renjun’s face flamed and he hurtled the skinny jeans at the door. Jaemin ran off, leaving the door ajar. Flustered, Renjun walked across the room and shut the door, pulling the black skinny jeans over his flat ass. He put on Jaemin’s favorite Balenciaga sweatshirt and prayed that Myeongeun spit up all over the expensive onyx fabric later.

When Renjun walked out into the living room, he was almost surprised to see Jeno blowing vapor out the slider door. “Where’d you get another cart?” 

“Shipped straight from California. This is the real shit.” Renjun made grabby hands for the thin, black vape. Taking a deep hit, Renjun blew the vapor out the door, the white cloud instantly dissipating in the warm early summer wind. 

“So did you get carts for me?” Renjun pulled his best puppy dog eyes. Jeno laughed. 

“For my most loyal customer? Of course. Except I might sell them to Jaem instead, you were so cranky this morning.” Renjun backpedaled.

“Woah, Jeno, lets not let one conversation spoil years of friendship. You just caught me at a weird time.”

Jaemin chimed in from the couch. “Jeno, you definitely should sell those carts to him. It'll help to dislodge that stick you stuck up his ass when you came in this morning.” Renjun turned around to glare at Jaemin, that cat-like grin practically ever present on his face.

Jeno sighed. “Alright, fine, if you say so.” Renjun grinned and scampered off to go get cash from his wallet. He came back, handing Jeno a small wad of bills, and Jeno gave him three boxes. Renjun quickly opened one up, replacing the old empty cartridge in his own pen. Renjun took a hit off his dab, the slow dredge of THC moving through his system. 

Jeno offered one to Jaemin, but he refused. “Jaem, no way. You always smoke with us.” 

“I can’t. I have a baby sleeping in the other room.” 

“Jaem, he's not making memories right now. And it's not like were incompitent if we’re a little high. It's okay to let loose; we had a hard night last night.” Jaemin snagged the dab pen out of his hand taking a hit and blowing it into the apartment.

“I said you could let loose, not make our apartment smell like weed.”

“Come on, Junnie, you know it doesn’t smell that bad,” Jeno chimed in. Renjun glared at him. 

“Junnie, can we go get Myeongunnie? I know you just put him down, but I want Jeno to meet him.” Jaemin turned on the puppy eyes, pouting at Renjun. Renjun rolled his eyes, getting up from the couch to go retrieve the baby. 

Renjun opened the nursery, letting morning light into the dark room. He reached down into the crib, scooping the swaddled boy up into his arms. “Bunny, my sweet boy, do you want to go see daddy?” Renjun planted soft kisses onto his button nose and round cheeks. “Come on, Bunny.” Renjun turned around to see Jaemin hovering in the doorway. 

“How are you two both so cute.” Jaemin crossed the room, “You two are the cutest when you think no one is watching you.” he scooped Myeongeun out of Renjun’s arms. Renjun was flustered, a soft rose hue settling on his cheeks. “Myeongeunnie, don’t you think our Renjunnie is the prettiest?” Renjun reached out, pinching Jaemin’s arm.

“You are so gross. I’m going to hang out with Jeno.” Renjun hurried out of the room, Jaemin hot on his heels. 

“Jeno, help; Jaemin is being gross.” Jeno lazily looked up from his phone to see Renjun and Jaemin barreling into the living room.

“Renjun, let me compliment you, my gorgeous, smart, talented, cute-”

Renjun landed on the couch plugging his ears. “I’m not listening.” 

Jeno gazed between them, face deadpan. “I thought, I was meeting your baby?”

Jaemin plopped down between Jeno and Renjun on the couch. “I got him right here.” The little bundle in his arms was still peacefully sleeping. Jeno peered over at the infant, reaching up and dragging his finger across his brow.

“He looks like you.” Jeno said without looking up from the sleeping bundle.

Jaemin broke out in a grin. “Doesn’t he?” Junnie always tells me that we have the same eyebrows.” 

“And the same eyelashes.” Renjun said, looking between Jaemin’s thick eyelashes and Myeongeun’s. Jeno looked up to Renjun raising an eyebrow.

“So, Renjun, I see you’ve moved in here... What are you gonna do about work?” Jeno asked.

“I’m between illustration projects right now. The last book I worked on has been selling quite well. I had a few people approach me for projects, but none of them interested me. I’ve been painting again, though. I have all my stuff with me. I just haven't had time to work on it.”

“I assume it's nice having such a flexible job, unlike us.” Jeno motioned between himself and Jaemin. “Jaemin, how much paid time off did they give you?” 

“24 weeks. Apparently we have a really good single parent paternity leave policy that gives single parents double that two parents would get.” Jeno nodded along. “But after those five and a half months I’m gonna decide if I want to stay working from home or put Myeongeun in daycare and go back to the office.”

“Wow, I wont see you at work for 24 weeks? The office is gonna be boring without you and Jisung’s antics. That little brat is gonna miss you.”

Renjun made grabby hands for the baby, silently asking to snuggle with his little bunny while the other two blabbed about work. Jaemin handed Myeongeun off while they chatted about their favorite intern.

Park Jisung was this twenty-two-year-old college kid who interned at Jaemin and Jeno’s work. He was a super brillant coder with a position already saved for him at the company when he graduates. Jaemin quickly befriended him and they were often found in Jaemin’s old gaming room, eating massive amounts of fried food and playing video games.

Jisung was often accompanied by Zhong Chenle, his roommate and best friend. Chenle was a music major, majoring in vocal performance. Renjun had met Chenle before, when they were both in the school’s choir. He often tagged along with Jisung to Jaemin’s apartment, and when Renjun would come over they usually found themselves playing more user-friendly games like Mario Kart out in the living room. Overall, Renjun liked the kids; they brought a little youthfulness to their aging friend group.

“Jisung is gonna freak when he finds out you have a kid.” Jeno said.

“God, don’t remind me. He’s been messaging me all week trying to get me to play games with him. He’s gonna be devastated when he finds out I won’t be able to play games very often.”

Renjun looked up from where he was admiring Myeongeun’s velvety hair. “You know, you should just invite all the kids over. Jisung, Chenle, Donghyuck, and even Mark. They can come for a few hours, meet the baby, and eat some dinner.” Jeno nodded in agreement.

“That’s not a bad idea, Junnie. You should text them, have them over for dinner tonight. I could go pick us up some take out we can all eat.” Jeno said, nudging Jaemin’s shoulder.

“Why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all liked this chapter,,, i have plans for chapter 6 and i'm hoping to start working on it later today. I'm wondering if anyone would be interested in a markhyuck centered prequel for this fic when I eventually near the end or finish this one? that or i'm thinking criminals au renmin b/c i love their dynamic so much... anyway please check out my twitter @juuljunhui and leave comments and kudos!!! you've all written such lovely comments and they make me so so so happy :) please feel free to chat with me on curiouscat i love to answer questions about the fic and other stuff in my fic's universe :) have a wonderful day and see you all next week :)


	6. Turn Back Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone sorry i'm late !! i was a bit busy and unmotivated to write, but i powered through and now were only a day late heh. this whole ch is set in the past so no baby today :( but i promise there's gonna be lots of our favorite baby next ch. today's chapter name comes from the wayv song ;) stream turn back time hehe.

Day -921: November 13th, 2017 9:37 AM

When Jaemin woke up his face was pressed into a head of blonde hair, the faint smell of jasmine and lavender teasing his senses. Renjun’s half naked form clung to him, his thin t-shirt pushed up to accommodate Jaemin’s arms. The room was flooded with gloomy morning light and a soft drizzle of rain was coming down outside. Jaemin watched as Renjun slept, the gentle sound of his slow, deep breaths washed over him in waves. He fought the urge to curl back into Renjun’s neck and fall back to sleep. 

Before Jaemin could surrender to Renjun’s warm body, the door to the  
bedroom creaked open and a tired looking Jeno walked in, gawking at the scene in front of him.

“Jaemin… What the hell did you do?” Jaemin had fully sat up, pulling away from Renjun’s still sleeping form.

“Not here, Jeno.” Jaemin whispered, getting out of the bed and pulling on his boxers and joggers from the floor. He picked up his shirt that had been stained with dry cum and lube. Jeno grimaced, shrugging off his own sweatshirt and handing it over to Jaemin. Jaemin muttered a ‘thank you’ in return. 

Jeno motioned for the door, ushering them out of the small bedroom. Jaemin looked back at Renjun’s small body curled up against the dark comforter. Jeno closed the door, cutting off Jaemin’s gaze.

“What the hell, Jaemin? You fucked Renjun?” Jeno scolded him as they wandered through the house looking for the front door. Jaemin rubbed at his eyes, pointedly ignoring Jeno’s questions. “Jaemin I know you can hear me.” Jaemin wrenched open the front door, continuing to ignore Jeno. The icy November drizzle sucked the last dredges of sleep in his system. “I know how you feel about him.” Jaemin spun around.

“Fine, Jeno. Yeah, we fucked. What do you want me to do about it? What do you want me to say to you?” Jeno raised an eyebrow at the outburst. 

“I don’t need you to say anything to me, but having casual sex with him isn’t going to make you get over him.”

“You act like I’m in love with him or something. I just had a little crush on him; he's pretty and sweet and snarky and funny. It's not that deep. Its not like we’re gonna fuck again anyway. Plus, he probably won’t even remember, so can you fuck off about this? I’m not gonna fucking cry about it.” Jeno sighed.

“Whatever, Jaemin.”

Day -921: November 13th, 2017 10:07 AM

The window behind him rattled with the force of the rain as Renjun awoke, cold and alone, his thin t-shirt doing little to warm his small frame. The inside of his thighs were tender and raw, a reminder of what had happened hours before. He cursed Jaemin for being so rough, but felt himself blush at the memory. Renjun couldn't find it in himself to be particularly mad at Jaemin despite him leaving Renjun alone in the morning. They had both decided to have sex. It didn't have to make things weird between them, as long as Jaemin didn't make it that way.

Renjun collected his clothes, calling Donghyuck on his way out the front door.

“What?” Donghyuck answered, his voice crackling over the line.

“Good morning to you too, asshole. I ended up staying at that party last night. Is Mark with you?”

“Yeah, hold on.” Renjun heard Donghyuck pull away from the phone. “Hey, dickhead, we gotta go get Junnie from that frat party.” The sound muffled as he assumed they argued in the background. “Yeah, okay, we can be there in five.”

“Tell Mark I say thank you.” 

“Whatever.” The line went dead. Renjun sat on the porch of the frat watching the rain pour down around him. He played on his phone for a bit, scrolling through Instagram pictures from the party. Jeno had snapped a photo of him blowing smoke into Jaemin’s face. The dim bathroom light and whatever filter Jeno had slapped on the photo made it look like a dream. Renjun found himself screenshotting the photo. 

The headlights of Mark’s shitty 2007 Hyundai pulled up and Renjun ran out into the rain. Climbing into the backseat, he pushed aside sheet music and a tangle of audio cables. 

“Sorry about the mess. You can just move it over.” As Mark pulled out of the driveway, Renjun didn't fail to notice his free hand resting on Donghyuck’s upper thigh.

“You should see his apartment.” Donghyuck said, turning around in his seat to look at Renjun.

“Donghyuck!” Mark yelled.

“Anywho. So, Junnie, who dicked you last night?”

“Donghyuck!” Renjun yelped.

“Come on, Junnie, the only reason you would stay at a party longer than an hour is if you were getting dick, so spill. Who was it?”

“I’m not telling you.” Renjun said, turning away from Donghyuck’s gaze. 

“Don’t worry, Junnie. Mark won’t tell anyone. He doesn't have any friends to tell.”

“Hey, I have plenty of friends. You know them.” Mark said from the front seat, pulling into Donghyuck and Renjun’s apartment complex.

“It's not Mark I’m worried about.” Renjun mumbled getting out of the car. Donghyuck and Mark followed.

“Are you saying I’m a blabbermouth?” Renjun rolled his eyes, continuing his walk up to the elevator. “Are you still mad about that time I told Mark that you wanted to have sex with Yukhei?” Renjun remembered Mark embarrassingly trying to introduce Renjun and Yukhei. Turns out he wasn't into dudes and had a girlfriend, it also turns out Mark isn't the observant type. Renjun continued to ignore him walking to the elevator, Donghyuck was hot on his heels. “Junnie, please, if you tell me I'll stop asking you.” Renjun glared, stepping into the open elevator. Donghyuck and Mark filed in and pressed the button for floor twelve. As the elevator shot up, Donghyuck reached over, smacking the emergency stop button. The elevator lurched to an abrupt stop.

“Donghyuck, what the fuck?” Mark yelled.

“Why, Hyuck?” Renjun whined. “I just want to go home and take a nap.”

“Renjun, tell me who you had sex with and I’ll let us go.” Donghyuck said caging his body around the panel.

“You are criminally insane.” Renjun said.

“God, Renjun just tell him before we all get evicted from this apartment.” Mark pleaded.

“Fucking fine. Since you care so much, I had sex with Jaemin. Happy?” Donghyuck froze. Mark took the opportunity to reach around Donghyuck and start the elevator again. The elevator whirred to life as Donghyuck sat open mouthed.

“No fucking way.”

“Yes fucking way, Donghyuck. Don’t you have something better to do other than bother me about who I sleep with.”

“No. Now, let's go sit down and you can tell me all about your sexy encounter and our sexy friend Jaemin who you've been thirsting over for years.”

“Only if you buy me lunch.”

“Deal.”

Day -907: November 27th, 2017 9:45 PM

Renjun managed to avoid any more parties for two weeks, but no one could say no to Donghyuck. After a whole day of begging and a promise to buy him fried chicken on the way home, Renjun once again found himself in the back of Mark’s shitty car on his way to a party. Donghyuck and Mark we’re passing a vape back and forth, the overwhelming smell of fake mango flooding the car. Mark waved the vape back towards Renjun. Renjun shook his head.

“No, thanks. I don’t hate my lungs.” Renjun said.

Donghyuck turned back. “You literally smoke?”

“Weed, Donghyuck. Only weed.” Donghyuck huffed, snatching the vape from Mark’s hand.

“Fucking hippy.” Donghyuck grumbled.

Once they got to the party, Donghyuck immediately ran off to get drinks, leaving Renjun awkwardly standing in the packed living room with Mark. They stuck to the wall, both being too shy to interact with anyone. Renjun surveyed the room, spotting lots of people he had lectures with and some friends of friends. In one corner of the living room, a pink head of hair was peeking out from over a couch.

“Shit.” Renjun said. Mark’s eyes widened.

“What? Is something wrong?”

“Just that Jaemin’s here and I’ve kinda been avoiding him since we... you know…”

"Fucked?” Mark added.

“Yeah.”

“So, what are you gonna do, avoid him forever?”

“I hope so.”

Turns out forever was ending quickly, because when Donghyuck came back from getting drinks he got the attention of Jaemin and Jeno by proxy. They talked animatedly, their loud personalities always meshing together well. Next thing Renjun knew, Double J was following Donghyuck back over to them. 

“Mark, can you tell them I moved back to China?” 

“Get a grip, Renjun; they're looking right at us.” Renjun tried his best to sink into himself.

As they walked up, Jaemin acted… well, actually, he was being normal. He didn't avoid Renjun’s gaze or stare straight at him either. He greeted everyone in the group, quickly conversing about mutual classes. Renjun felt silly for avoiding Jaemin for so long. He clearly wasnt freaking out about it; it was just sex. Mark was right. Renjun needed to get a grip. 

They actually stayed together as a group for once in their college party existence, finding an open couch in the living room and spreading out. Donghyuck was refilling their drinks frequently with the excuse of taking advantage of ‘free alcohol’. Renjun rarely drank but hoped it would help him relax around Jaemin. He started to feel pleasantly buzzed, a warm flush settling on his cheeks. When Jeno suggested they go back to Renjun and Donghyuck's apartment, no one disagreed. They all piled into Mark’s car since Jeno and Jaemin walked from their dorm and Mark was sober. Jaemin squeezed in the middle seat between Renjun and Jeno. 

“Junnie we shoulda put you in the middle.” Jaemin reached out for Renjun’s middle. Renjun squealed at the contact with his ticklish sides. “Look how tiny you are! We could fit you in the glovebox.” Renjun batted his hands away. 

“Oh you’re one to talk, Mr. Flat Ass. You could squeeze that flat butt into a car seat.” The others busted out laughing, Jaemin loudly protesting that his butt wasnt that flat.

“We can’t all have cute perky butts like you, Junnie.” Jaemin said pinching the side of his ass.

“Gross. No flirting in Mark’s car.” Donghyuck yelled.

Color bloomed on Renjun’s cheeks. “You two don’t follow that rule particularly well,” Jaemin quipped back, gesturing to Mark’s hand that was kneading Donghyuck’s inner thigh. Donghuck huffed, turning back around as Mark pulled his hand back and put it on the steering wheel. Renjun and Jaemin snickered.

When the boys piled into the apartment, Jeno opened his bag, pulling out his vape. “Sorry, boys. I couldn't get us any green stuff, but I got us a cart.” Everyone whooped, settling into the couch with more drinks from their own fridge. Jeno passed around the vape, everyone taking hits while they chatted. They had turned on the TV and Jeno grabbed the remote, putting on cat vlogs. They were watching a cat get bathed, all of them entranced by the cooperation of the furball. Mark was subjected to a clingy, high Donghyuck who had squished himself onto the armchair with Mark. His face was buried in Mark’s neck, arms curled around Mark’s waist. 

“Okay, sunshine. Time for bed,” Mark said to the sleeping boy as he hoisted him up off the chair. Donghyuck only grumbled from Mark’s neck. “Night, guys.” Once Donghyuck’s bedroom door closed, Jaemin turned to Renjun.

“So, are they dating or what?” 

“Just fucking, but Mark lives here and they’re totally in love. So, pretty much.” Renjun said.

Jaemin nodded. “Weird.”

“I promise it's weirder to live with them.” 

Jeno turned on another cat video from where he was splayed out on their shag rug. Jaemin and Renjun dominated the sofa, heads on opposite ends with their legs tangled together. Jaemin shot up from his spot on the couch.

“What, Jaem?” Renjun asked, alarmed at Jaemin’s sudden movement.

“I’m starving,” Jaemin announced.

“Hi, Starving. I’m Renjun.” Jaemin frowned.

“Okay, pouty, lets go get a snack.”

Jaemin took off toward the kitchen. Renjun looked down to see Jeno fast asleep on the living room floor and proceeded to quietly follow Jaemin to the kitchen.

When Renjun entered the kitchen, he found Jaemin digging through the freezer. “You two own enough frozen fruit to feed an army. Why don’t you have more fried food?” Renjun pushed him out of the way and closed the door, pulling a package out of the cupboard.

“Cheese tteokbokki?” Renjun suggested.

Jaemin grinned enthusiastically.  
After they polished off a bowl of cheese tteokbokki, they laid back on the couch. Renjun had retrieved a blanket from his room, wrapping himself up in the warm fleece. 

“Junnie, your house is cold,” Jaemin whined from the other side of the couch.

Renjun rolled his eyes, shuffling over to the other side of the sofa and lifting up the blanket. Jaemin crawled under the soft bundle, curling up to Renjun’s side. They sat comfortably, watching a cheesy early 2000s drama marathon and almost completely coming down from their previous high. When Renjun had started to get sucked into the series, Jaemin slid his hands up around Renjun’s waist. Renjun flushed at the action, trying to cover his embarrassment with annoyance.

“Jaemin, have a hard time keeping your hands to yourself?” Renjun turned to look at the cheeky boy.

“Only around you.” Jaemin leaned forward, capturing Renjun’s mouth in a slow kiss. Renjun, despite being shocked, caught on quickly and started slowly kissing him back. Renjun climbed up onto Jaemin’s lap, his hands snaking into Jaemin’s hair. They moved much like the last time, except this time it was slower. Jaemin took his time sliding his warm hands up Renjun’s waist. Renjun slowly started grinding down on his lap with gentle, teasing movements. He Broke away from the kiss as Jaemin’s hands crawled their way down to his ass.

“Wait,” Renjun started slowly, trying to gather his thoughts. “Is this okay? I mean… what are we… what are we doing together?”

Jaemin grinned. “We’re fucking.”

Jaemin captured his lips again, this time picking up the pace. He slid his tongue into Renjun’s mouth and Renjun hummed around it. Jaemin began to reach for Renjun’s zipper and Renjun broke their kiss again.

“Jaemin, I’m not sucking your dick with Jeno sleeping on the floor next to us.” 

Jaemin raised his eyebrows. “You’re gonna suck my dick?” Renjun blushed, suddenly picking at his nails.

“I mean… I was thinkin about it.” Jaemin suddenly hoisted Renjun up into the air, carrying him bridal style. “What? Jaemin!” 

Jaemin laughed, carrying Renjun all the way to his room. Jaemin shut the door behind him, tossing Renjun down onto the soft mattress. He climbed over him and leaned down to pepper his face with kisses. While Renjun was basking in the gentle, delicate attention, Jaemin reached down to wiggle his fingers against Renjun’s sides. Renjun squealed, laughing and thrashing around as Jaemin attacked his sides.

“Jaemin… haah… stop.” Renjun couldn't catch a breath and was giggling through his words. Jaemin finally stopped when Renjun craned his neck up and pressed their mouths together again. They continued lazily kissing each other, winding down for a bit until Renjun had finally had enough and flipped them over. He disconnected their mouths, grabbing the hem of Jaemin’s shirt and dragging it over his head. He moved his mouth to bite at Jaemin’s collar bones and kissed along the soft expanse of his shoulders, leaving playful bite marks. He moved his mouth down Jaemin’s chest, his tongue rolling over his nipple. Jaemin shivered, reaching up to drag his fingers through Renjun’s hair. Renjun worked his way down to Jaemin’s stomach and nipped at the soft skin of his belly, his hands getting to work unbuttoning his jeans.

Renjun pulled off Jaemin’s jeans, tossing them onto the floor to join Jaemin’s shirt. He avoided the tent in Jaemin’s underwear and skipped down to continue kissing between Jaemin’s thighs.

“Mm, no, Renjun, you were almost there.” Jaemin whined.

“Be patient.” Renjun quipped back from between his thighs. He started to suck at Jaemin’s unmarked skin, adding pink splotches to the inside of his pale thighs. Jaemin hummed at the attention, gently scraping his nails along Renjun’s scalp. A shudder went down Renjun’s spine at the touch. Feeling generous, Renjun licked a stripe up Jaemin’s clothed cock. Jaemin hummed low in his throat, the sound encouraging Renjun. Renjun lapped at Jaemin’s hard cock through his boxer briefs, sucking at the head and soaking the whole front of Jaemin’s underwear.

Renjun tugged down Jaemin’s underwear as Jaemin’s hands started to pull at his hair again, his hard, red cock springing out of its confines. Renjun didn't waste time, grabbing his dick and sucking softly at the head. Jaemin threw his head back as Renjun dug his tongue into the slit of his cock. He got more than half way down before his eyes started to prick with tears, eventually swallowing around what he had in his mouth. Renjun looked up through his lashes at Jaemin; his pupils were blown, immersed in the moment. Renjun established a steady rhythm, bobbing down on his cock in time with his hand. Renjun had to hold Jaemin’s hips down from bucking up into his mouth. Seeking his own form of pleasure, Renjun started to grind down onto the bed sheets. 

Jaemin groaned. “Renjun, pull off soon.” Renjun ignored him, speeding up his rhythm. “Renjun.” Jaemin warned again. Feeling competitive, he sucked down Jaemin’s cock hard. Jaemin threw his head back, cumming down Renjun’s throat with a low moan. Renjun swallowed, gently sucking on Jaemin’s tip as he came down; he pulled off and cleared his throat. Jaemin was still laying flat on his back, eyes closed.

“If you fall asleep before you get me off I’ll bite your dick off.” Renjun said, feeling frustratingly horny. Jaemin sat up, grabbing Renjun and pulling him onto his lap. He lazily unbuttoned Renjun’s pants. Renjun eventually pushed Jaemin’s hands away, quickly shoving his own pants and underwear off. Jaemin held out his palm to Renjun’s mouth and Renjun licked it a few times, coating the salty skin with his saliva. Getting impatient, Renjun straddled Jaemin’s thigh, rocking himself back and forth on the solid muscle. Jaemin marveled at Renjun, head tipped back with his own hand slid up his sweatshirt, playing with his nipples. Jaemin tensed his thigh and Renjun fell forward at the new friction, burying his face in Jaemin’s shoulder. Jaemin threaded his fingers in Renjun’s hair dragging his nails across his scalp. Renjun whined high and loud before coming on Jaemin’s thigh. Jaemin played with Renjun’s hair while he came down from his high. 

Renjun quickly started dozing off, breath evening out. Jaemin, however, was feeling urgent to wipe the rapidly cooling cum off his leg, so he layed Renjun down with the promise to come back and snuggle. Jaemin found tissues on Renjun’s dresser and cleaned up his thigh. He pulled on his boxers, creeping out into the room to go get Renjun some water. When he got to the kitchen, a similarly dressed Mark was standing in the fridge door. His back was striped with angry red nail marks. Mark turned around holding a container of fruit. Him and Jaemin just looked at each other for a bit, staring at each other like two deer in the headlights. 

Mark gestured to the darkening teeth-shaped bruises settling on Jaemin’s collar bones. “Did Renjun do that?”

“Yeah.” Jaemin said. Jaemin pointed to his own back. “Did Donghyuck give you those?”

“Yeah.” Mark said. 

“Cool.” Jaemin said. 

“Cool.” Mark nodded and walked back to Donghyuck’s room. Jaemin filled up his water glass and went back to Renjun’s room. 

Getting Renjun to wake up and actually drink the water proved to be a challenge. “Junnie?” He nudged Renjun’s shoulder. “Junnie, baby, you gotta wake up and drink some water.” 

“No.” Renjun grumbled his face pressed into the pillow.

“Tomorrow when you wake up after you didn't drink any water you’ll be sad.” Jaemin tried.

“Good,” came Renjun's muffled reply.  
“Huang Renjun, if you don’t drink this water right now I’m going to sleep on the floor with Jeno.” Renjun rolled over, cracking an eye open. He sat up slowly, snagging the water glass out of Jaemin’s hand. He downed the entire glass in one go, pushing the empty cup back into Jaemin’s hand. He layed back down on his stomach.

“Come snuggle with me and pet my hair some more too,” Renjun demanded.

Jaemin chuckled. “Yes your highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats all for today folks don't forget to comment and leave kudos they fuel my work!! next week's update will come on its regularly scheduled time :) (with more soft baby content :))


	7. Eskimo Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sorry im a week late :( i have been sick lately and have found it hard to write and I had WRITERS BLOCK. im not super happy with this chapter and its quite short but im going to get to work on chapter 8 right away so I can have that one done on time. todays chapter title comes from the tomppabeats song eskimo kiss (I literally only listen to tomppabeats and minecraft music while i write)

Day 6: May 28th, 2020 6:15 PM

Jaemin paced around the door to the apartment, filled to the brim with nervous energy. 

“Jaemin, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor. Sit down,” Donghyuck said from the couch. Mark and Donghyuck had arrived earlier, sitting around chatting with Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno, who spent the day hanging out with a (thankfully) happy Myeongeun. Jaemin was currently obsessing over when Chenle and Jisung would show up. Jaemin ignored Donghyuck’s quip, continuing to pace.

“Jaemin, seriously, Jisung is gonna love the baby.” Renjun tried to soothe him from the kitchen while he, Jeno, and Mark attempted to make kimchi stew. 

“Chenle loves kids. We took my nephew to the park together a few times and they loved each other,” Jaemin sighed, finally going to sit down at the kitchen bar. “I just didn’t know telling people you had a baby was gonna be so…”

“Horrifying?” Donghyuck tried. Jaemin shook his head.

“Awkward?” Mark supplied from where he was chopping kimchi. Jaemin shook his head again.

“No, not that.”

“Sudden?” Jeno asked. Jaemin slumped down.

“Yeah. Sudden.” 

Myeongeun was taking a nap in the crib. They wanted him to be well-rested when he met the whole group. Renjun itched to hold Myeongeun, the weight of the infant becoming a familiar part of him. They wanted to wait to bring the infant out after the boys had gotten settled into the apartment. 

The buzzer went off, and Jaemin jumped to buzz the boys in. The apartment seemed to slow down while they waited for the two boys to make it to the apartment door. The last ingredients were just added to the stew, and Renjun shooed Mark and Jeno out of the kitchen to finish cleaning up and tie up loose ends of the meal. Just as Jeno and Mark were settling in the living room, a knock came at the door and everyone froze, turning to stare at the entryway. Jaemin pulled the door open to reveal a smiling Jisung with Chenle in tow. They flew right by him into the apartment and squished themselves on either side of Jeno, asking him about Japan. Jaemin sighed with relief, leaving them to bother Jeno for a bit before his big reveal. 

Jaemin found himself wandering into the kitchen. Renjun sighed when Jaemin’s arms wrapped around his middle, continuing on with the dishes while the stew simmered.

“Junnie?” Jaemin asked, his voice muffled by Renjun’s shoulder. “I’m scared.”

Renjun paused, setting the sudsy plate down.

“What makes telling them any different than telling me or Jeno or Mark or even Donghyuck?” Renjun asked.

“It’s not just telling Jisung and Chenle; it's my parents and work people and those weird extended relatives you only see once every five years. It's the lifetime of telling people. It's the judgement and the shame over and over and over. I'm terrified of it.” Renjun shucked off his gloves, spinning around in Jaemin’s hold. Jaemin straightened out and looked eye to eye with Renjun.

“Jaemin, telling people about Myeongeun will be one of the hardest things you’ll have to do. People are gonna be mean, they're gonna judge you and Myeongeun, but there are gonna be so many people who will love you and care for you and so many people are gonna love Myeongeun. Jisung and Chenle aren’t the people you should worry about.” Jaemin sighed, the weight in his shoulders dropping. “Would it make you feel better if I came with you?” Renjun asked. Jaemin smiled.

“I’d like that alot.”

Renjun came out of the nursery first. “Guys, Jaemin has someone he’d like you to meet.” Jisung pulled a puzzled face, and turned to look at Jeno who looked away knowingly.

“OMG did he get a dog? Is that why Moomin is here? So the dog could have a friend?” Chenle asked excitedly, practically bouncing with energy.

Renjun saw the nursery light click off and Jaemin walked out with his little bundle in hand. As he walked down the hallway, Jisung and Chenle’s eyes grew to the size of saucers. Jisung stood up from the couch with a start.

“Jaemin, you got a baby?” Jisung shouted, his long legs crossing the room in an instant to see the tiny bundle in Jaemin’s arms.

Jaemin blushed, looking sheepish as Jisung inspected Myeongeun’s face. “His name is Myeongeun. He’s a week old.”

“That’s why you haven't been to work in a week you haven’t been playing games with me!” Jisung stared at the infant, who stared right back. Myeongeun’s round eyes trying to make out Jisung’s blurry face. Chenle slowly stalked over to Jaemin.

“Can I hold him?” Chenle asked quietly. 

“Of course,” Jaemin said. Renjun walked over to help Chenle position his arms correctly to hold the baby. Chenle caught on quickly and Jaemin passed the tiny infant over to Chenle’s arms. Chenle cradled Myeongeun close to his chest. Myeongeun quietly observed him, happy to receive any attention. Chenle looked up to Renjun and Jaemin with wet eyes.

“He’s so cute. What the hell, Jaemin. How did you make a baby this cute?” Jaemin grinned.

“Practice.” Jaemin said. Renjun and Chenle simultaneously rolled their eyes ignoring Jaemin.

They settled down and Jaemin recounted his story to the group. Renjun interjected with embarrassing anecdotes from their week, leaving the others bursting at the seams with laughter. Jisung and Chenle could barely put the baby down to eat dinner; they took turns talking to Myeongeun and playing with his little hands and feet. Chenle even fed him a bottle. Myeongeun was happy to get attention and love. Once he started to get crabby, Myeongeun had to say goodnight to everyone before Renjun put him to bed.

As Renjun disappeared into the nursery with Myeongeun, Donghyuck leaned over into Jaemin’s space.

“So how’s life with the hubby? I hear he makes an excellent co-parent.” Before Jaemin could respond, Jeno butted in.

“From what I saw this morning, it’s domestic bliss in here. Renjun gets up with the baby and lets Jaemin sleep in, Renjun makes breakfast for them and the kicker, they both sleep in Jaemin’s bed.” Jaemin’s whole face was flushed. He scrambled for a witty response but was drawing blanks.

“Oh, I love married couples,” Donghyuck said, clasping his hands together. Donghyuck fell backwards into Mark’s lap and he jolted awake, having previously been falling asleep.

Chenle and Jisung snickered at the affair from their spot on the floor. Donghyuck sat up, his face stern. “Na Jaemin, you be nice to my Renjunnie or I’ll personally come here and beat the shit out of you,” Donghyuck said darkly. Feeling overwhelmed by the teasing, Jaemin just nodded, forgoing all attempts to respond to their teasing.  
“Good.” Donghyuck said getting up off of Mark’s lap. “This old geezer needs to go to bed.”

“Old geezer? Donghyuck, we’re not even a year apart in age.” Donghyuck ignored Mark, saying goodbye to the group. Jeno, Jisung, and Chenle followed, all of them gathering at the door.

“Thanks for inviting us over to meet Myeongeun. We’d love to come hang out with him anytime,” Jisung said, Chenle nodding along excitedly. 

“I know you're busy, but don't be a stranger. If you and Renjun ever need a break, I bet at least one of us could come help out or watch him for a couple hours,” Jeno said, the others nodded along in agreement.

“Seriously, thank you guys so much. We really appreciate it,” Jaemin said with a warm smile. Mark opened the door, sleepily shuffling his way out. Donghyuck called back to Jaemin.

“Be nice to your husband; give him a massage. He used to make me do it at home all the time. It’s hilarious; he purrs like a cat.” Jaemin blushed at the idea.

“Thank’s, Donghyuck. See you.” Jaemin shut the door before Donghyuck could say anything else embarrassing. Jaemin sighed into the empty house, listening to the sound of Renjun’s soft singing carry through the nursery door.

__

Day 8: May 30th, 2020 11:05 PM

Jaemin climbed into the bed, flopping face first into the pillows. Renjun turned around to look at Jaemin, who was lying on the bed still fully dressed. 

“Are you gonna… get ready for bed or are you just going to bed in jeans?” Renjun asked the motionless lump. Renjun knew Jaemin was tired, the long days and sleepless nights with Myeongeun were starting to take a toll. Jaemin groaned into the bed, lifelessly pulling his jeans off his body. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. Jaemin wiggled under the covers and practically glued himself to Renjun’s body. Jaemin’s body instantly made Renjun’s insides all warm and fuzzy and his eyelids droopy. He closed his eyes and focused on the slowing of Jaemin’s heartbeat. Except it wasn't slowing, his breathing was shallow and short. Renjun pulled back from Jaemin. 

“What’s wrong?” Renjun asked into the dark room, despite Jaemin’s face being only centimeters away.

Jaemin sighed, pulling Renjun back to the crook of his neck. “Tomorrow I’m taking Myeongeun to meet my parents,” Jaemin said quietly. Renjun slid his fingers into Jaemin’s hair, softly raking his nails over Jaemin’s scalp. Jaemin exhaled, his shoulders relaxing into the bed. “I’m so nervous. I just… I don’t see this going well.” Renjun hummed. “Even though they're barely in my life, I don’t want Myeongeun to grow up without grandparents. He’s already growing up without a mother. I just want him to grow up feeling normal.” Renjun’s eyes adjusted to the dim light coming from the window and he saw tears collected on Jaemin’s lash line. In an instant, Jaemin blinked them back, regaining his composure.

“No matter what the world wants you to believe, Myeongeun will grow up perfectly happy with you. He doesn't need a mother or grandparents or aunts and uncles; he needs people who love him completely. If your parents don’t approve of him or you, then why let him grow up with that kind of toxicity from his own family,” Renjun said, still scraping his nails along Jaemin’s scalp soothingly. 

“Thank you for loving Myeongeun just as much as I do,” Jaemin said, completely settling into Renjun’s hold.

“How could I not.”

Day 9: May 31st, 2020 10:33 AM

Renjun picked out the cutest onesie and shorts they owned for Myeongeun. Today the summer had come in full force; the heat wave was a sudden break from the pleasantly warm May they had so far. Myeongeun was happy, gurgling out sounds while Renjun dressed him. Jaemin was getting ready, hopefully putting on something that wasn't joggers and a sweatshirt. Renjun scooped up the fed, changed, and dressed infant and went to look for Jaemin. They had to leave soon if they wanted to be there by 11:00. Renjun opened the bedroom door to find Jaemin tucking his white dress shirt into his black slacks. Jaemin had a thin black turtleneck beneath the half-fastened white button down. The belt he wore accentuated his thin waist.

“Wow, look at you,” Renjun said. Jaemin turned around, his blonde hair styled away from his forehead. Renjun reached out, touching the long hairs on the back of Jaemin’s neck. “Your hair is getting long.” Jaemin flushed.

“You're not so bad yourself, but you don't count. You dress nice all the time.” Renjun wore an orange sweater with a pair of plaid pants (tucked in and belted at the waist, of course). Myeongeun wore a soft pair of faux denim bunny overall shorts with a blue and white striped t-shirt. “And look at our handsome little bunny.” Jaemin grabbed the infant out of Renjun’s arms, cuddling him close and leaving kisses all over his face. Myeongeun gurgled out happy noises at the attention.

“Are you ready?” Renjun asked. 

“Honestly, not at all, but I have you and Myeongeun and I think that we’re gonna make it just fine no matter what happens in that house.”

Renjun reached out and pulled Jaemin into a hug, being careful of the infant between them. “You got this, Jaemin.” Myeongeun reached up grabbing, at Renjun’s plush sweater.

“I think Myeongeun wants a hug too,” Jaemin said, pouting at Renjun. Renjun grabbed the infant back, pulling him close to his chest and brushing his nose against the infants nose. Renjun cooed at Myeongeun, kissing his cheeks and forehead. 

“We should get going. Where's the car seat?” Renjun asked, walking out of the room with Myeongeun. Renjun found the seat in the living room and spanned Myeongeun into it. Myeongeun wasn't a huge fan of the car because he couldn't see Jaemin or Renjun, but they found that car seat toys kept him interested enough for a short drive. After securing Myeongeun and grabbing the diaper bag, Renjun made his way to the door where Jaemin was slipping on a pair of dress shoes. They walked out of the apartment, locking the door and making their way down nine flights of stairs.

The car ride was quiet. Jaemin stared straight ahead, hands gripped a touch too tight on the wheel. Renjun kept himself occupied by texting back and forth with Donghyuck. Renjun had changed his lockscreen to a picture of Myeongeun and Jaemin sleeping on the couch together. The radio played at low volume while Myeongeun gurgled happily at the mirrored toy. 

As they pulled up to the sidewalk, a comfortably sized house loomed overhead. It was big, but not overwhelming. It was modern, all clean lines and smooth walls.

Renjun looked over to Jaemin who looked about two seconds away from passing out, and he reached down to squeeze Jaemin’s hand reassuringly. Jaemin shot Renjun a quick smile before letting go and opening the car door. Renjun got out, smoothing out his hair and grabbing the diaper bag from the back seat. Myeongeun had fallen asleep in the car, so Jaemin pulled him out with the entire bucket seat. When they walked up to the front door, Jaemin pushed the doorbell and it rang through the house. The door opened to reveal a thin, middle-aged woman. She looked at them without an ounce of emotion on her face.

“It seems we have a lot to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for bearing with me through a short chapter and slow updates, ill try to get back to my regular schedule soon :) love you all and reminder to leave comments and kudos!!! they make me want to write!!! my twitter is @jaeminstoner feel free to leave me a message on my curious cat or on twitter!!! love you all and stay healthy and stay safe :)


	8. The Truth Untold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you to all of you who are sticking with me through my terrible writers block and my constant traveling. Every weekend lately ive either been out of town or stuck with the worst writers block ever. Ive been slow to churn out some of the shortest chapters lately. I'm hoping to bring you a longer chapter in the near future. This chapter feels so unsatisfying for me because its so short and mehhhh :/. Please please please be patient with me while I figure out where to take this story. I love you all and thank you so much for reading :)

Day 9: May 31st, 2020 11:05 AM

Renjun carefully sat down on the couch next to Jaemin and Jaemin’s mother sat down on a chair across from them. The tension in the room was palpable; Renjun could feel it snake around his neck and tighten around his throat. He felt almost incapable of speaking, he couldn't imagine what Jaemin was feeling. 

“Where’s dad?” Jaemin asked, the slightest bit of anxiety creeping into his voice.

“Golf. He’ll be back at noon. We weren't aware this visit would be so… eventful.” Jaemin’s mother pointedly looked between Renjun and Myeongeun’s car seat. Renjun immediately felt the fear that was previously catching his words morph into the hot lick of anger. 

“I can catch your father up when he arrives,” Jaemin’s mother said. “So tell me, Jaemin: what have you done now?” 

Jaemin calmly unsnapped Myeongeun’s seat, lifting the sleeping infant out of it. Renjun watched Jaemin’s mother eye the infant with curiosity. Once properly tucked into Jaemin’s arms, he looked up at his mother with a strong gaze.

“This is my son, Myeongeun.” Jaemin gestured to Renjun. “And this is my best friend, Renjun, who has been a huge help since I got Myeongeun.” Renjun smiled at the woman, controlling his anger.

“Babies don’t come out of thin air, Jaemin. Who’s his mother?” Jaemin’s mother countered.

“Not in the picture.” Jaemin’s mother was about to speak before Jaemin interrupted. “And that's all you need to know about that. I am Myeongeun’s single parent.” 

Jaemin’s mother scoffed. “You think you are going to raise a baby alone?” 

“I’m not alone, though. I have Renjun. We work together to take care of Myeongeun.” Renjun smiled at the comment.

“Oh, so you think your new boy toy will be in it to raise a child with you long term? It's been, what, a week? Two? This baby looks pretty young. I’d give it a month tops and you're on your own.” She spit back at Jaemin. 

“I’m sorry? Boy toy? Number one, we’re not even together. I’m his friend who has had more experience with babies in recent times than you have, and number two, I am not anyones ‘boy toy.’ I’m not hanging around him and Myeongeun for his money. I’m here because I care.” Renjun was fuming, his eyes glaring daggers at the woman in front of him. Deep down, he wished for the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

“You know what, mom, clearly you're not gonna try to have a civil relationship with me, my son, or Renjun. And, frankly, I don’t want my son to have a relationship with you if this is how you're gonna treat us. We’re just gonna go.” 

Jaemin got up off the couch and Renjun picked up the car seat. As they walked to the front door, a man who Renjun assumed to be Jaemin’s dad walked in.

“Jaemin, you're here and... what have I missed?” Jaemin’s mother got up from the living room standing in the door to the entryway.

“Our son has gotten an unknown woman pregnant and has now ended up with a son. He’s here with a child born out of wedlock and his ‘friend’. Jaemin has clearly not learned from his college mistakes.” She turned to look at Jaemin. “You wouldn’t work at your father's company? Fine. you dated boys in college? Fine we can move past that, but bringing your warped little family into my home? I’m not sure what you expected us to do. If you really loved that baby you should have given him up when you got him. Two boys can’t raise a child.”

“Fuck you.”

Jaemin grabbed Renjun’s hand and pushed his way through the front door.

Jaemin wrenched open the car door and Renjun scrambled to lock in the car seat. He gently shut Myeongeuns door so as to not scare the infant. Renjun climbed in the car and they were off.

Jaemin sped down the road back home, taking the highways back into the heart of the city. He looked straight ahead, knuckles white on the steering wheel. Renjun looked up to see tears slipping down Jaemin’s cheeks. Jaemin rubbed furiously at the tears as they fell. Renjun felt his own throat tighten up at the sight. He reached out, putting his hand on Jaemin’s thigh and rubbing it to silently show his support. Jaemin’s tears fell silently the whole ride.

When they pulled into the parking garage, Jaemin fell apart. Renjun unbuckled and stretched his body across the center console, pulling Jaemin in for their second hug of the day.

“I’m so sorry, Jaemin,” Renjun said softly into Jaemin’s shoulder.

“They can't do it. They just can't love me for who I am. They can’t even love my baby.” Jaemin sniffled into Renjun’s embrace, and for a while they just sat like that while Jaemin caught his breath.

When they got back into the apartment, Jaemin rushed to the bedroom to change out of his nice clothes. Renjun got Myeongeun out of his car seat; he had finally woken all the way up from his nap and his bright eyes were focusing on Renjun’s face.

“Hey, Bunny, I think we should make your daddy happy, huh? He had a hard morning.” The infant just stared back up at him. Renjun shook his head and followed Jaemin into the bedroom. 

Jaemin had abandoned his nice clothes on the floor in favor of his favorite hoodie and joggers. “Your little Bunny is awake and he wants you to snuggle him while I change into something more comfortable.” Jaemin came up to them, pulling Myeongeun close to his chest. 

“Come on, Bunny, lets go snuggle on the bed. Daddy wants to snuggle with his Bunny and Renjunnie.” Renjun shucked off his pants and sweater, hanging up his and Jaemin’s clothes in the closet. He tossed his socks in the hamper and pulled on one of Jaemin’s biggest, comfiest sweatshirts and a pair of shorts. He walked out of the closet to see Jaemin that had crawled under the blankets and had Myeongeun laying against his chest. He lifted up the comforter while Renjun climbed under and curled against Jaemin’s side. Renjun looked over to Myeongeun.

“Did you take off Myeongeun’s overalls?” Renjun asked, gesturing to the infant who was now only wearing a onesie.

“Since we were taking our fancy pants off, I thought Myeongeun would want to as well.” Renjun giggled, snuggling closer to his favorite boys. Myeongeun was actively awake; he was gurgling at them, his eyes finally being able to focus on their faces. They pet his face and let him grab their fingers. They showered him with love and kisses, passing him back and forth for an hour or so while they half watched Netflix. Usually they spent their days out in the living room, but the comfort of the bed was what they needed today. Eventually, Myeongeun started to get hungry, so Renjun reluctantly got up to make Myeongeun a bottle.

“You look good in my clothes. Except your butt looks better in those shorts than mine does.” Renjun looked down to see he had indeed grabbed Jaemin’s shorts instead of his own. He felt his ears burn.

“That's cause your ass is flat,” Renjun mumbled, walking out the door. Jaemin barked out a laugh and Renjun smiled.

After they fed and burped Myeongeun, his eyes started to droop. They watched the infant fight for consciousness, his eyelids falling shut for a second before startling awake. Finally, after a good baby foot rub from Renjun, Myeongeun fell all the way asleep and Jaemin laid him down for his afternoon nap, coming back to the bedroom with two sandwiches and water. 

“A wonderful gourmet lunch for my favorite boy: a jelly sandwich with one water to split between us because it's the last one.” Renjun smiled happily, accepting the sandwich. They quickly polished off their sandwiches and water, curling back up together to follow Myeongeun’s lead in an after lunch nap. 

__

Renjun woke up to Jaemin’s fingers softly carding through his hair. He shivered at the touch, burying his face deeper into the crook of Jaemin’s neck. He breathed in Jaemin’s comforting smell of clean laundry and soap. Platonic cuddling was one of the best things Renjun was getting out of this deal. Right beneath Myeongeun, of course. Renjun didn't realize how much he enjoyed casual affection.

“Junnie, I know you're awake,” Jaemin sing-songed. Renjun grumbled into Jaemin’s neck. Something kneaded at Renjuns legs and he sat up to see Moomin trying to make herself comfortable on Jaemin and Renjun’s tangled legs. “Moomin has wanted you to get up for a while. I think she came in here to get us to pet her.” Renjun reached out, scratching behind Moomin’s ears. She purred at the attention, shutting her eyes and leaning into his touch.

“What time is it?” Renjun asked, his voice hoarse from sleep.

“2:10,” Jaemin replied, clicking on his phone to reveal the photo of Myeongeun and Renjun that Jaemin took the first day they had him. 

“Is Myeongeun still asleep?” 

“Hasn’t made a peep since I put him down. He had… a busy day.” Renjun hummed. He laid his head back down onto Jaemin’s chest and listened to the slow thrum of his heart.

“Are you okay? I know you weren’t expecting the best reaction from your parents but I know that couldn't have been fun to hear.” Renjun said. Jaemin sighed.

“To be honest, it hurt really bad right away. She didn't even want to hear me out, but the more I thought about it. What can I really do about it. She doesn't approve of Myeongeun, she insulted you and made you feel uncomfortable. I can’t say I really want someone in my life who treats me and people I love like that.” Renjun felt his hands go clammy at the mention of love, his weak heart betraying him. “So even though right now it hurts that my own mother doesn’t want anything to do with her grandchild, I feel better that I told them.”

“I’m glad you told them regardless. Do you think they’ll tell the rest of your family?” Renjun asked. Jaemin thought for a second. 

“No, I bet they’ll want to keep it quiet. I kinda want to tell them all just cause it will make my parents mad.” Renjun laughed, imagining Jaemin’s mom getting questions about her grandchild at the next family gathering. 

“You should make a birth announcement.” Renjun said.

“What's that?”

“It's like a postcard you send out to your family and friends when you have a child. You can get it customized with a cute picture of Myeongeun on the front. Then, on the back you write his name, when he was born, how much he weighed, and who his parents are.”

“That sounds quick and painless. Let's do it.”

Jaemin and Renjun crowded around Renjun’s Macbook for an hour designing a card. They picked a close-up picture of him sleeping in Renjun’s arms that Jaemin had taken with his fancy camera. As Jaemin was typing out a message for the back, Renjun got up to feed Myeongeun. 

Jaemin was copying addresses over into the website when Renjun came back with the now happily eating infant.

“Oh, you're done? What did you write on the back?” Renjun asked, looking over at the screen.

“Secret.”

“Secret?”

“Yeah, you get to know when we get ours in the mail.” Jaemin said, not looking up from his screen.

“Oh, you are such a meanie.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos mean so much to me and when I have writers block they make this all worth it. thank you so much! you can find me on twitter @jaeminstoner and feel free to leave me curiouscat messages and follow me on twitter for updates on this fic and general nct stuff.


	9. I Want You (He's So Heavy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Hello Readers!!! thank you for being patient with me lately! im starting to get over my writers block! this chapter felt really refreshing to write especially since the last two have been so difficult! We're taking another dive into their past today so :) enjoy lovelies

Day -890: December 14th, 2017 4:15 PM

The library breakout rooms were certainly not made for what Renjun thought. When Jaemin cornered him in the art history section and dragged him into a break out room and pulled the blinds on the window, Renjun thought maybe he was done for. Jaemin had finally snapped from all the flat ass comments and decided to kill him. Renjun was pleasantly surprised when Jaemin pressed him up against the table, kissing up his neck.

“What prompted you to -ah- do this?” Renjun asked as Jaemin ravished the sensitive skin behind Renjun’s ears.

“Stressful final,” Jaemin said. He grabbed Renjun’s sweater and pulled it out from his jeans. He slid his hands up Renjun’s stomach, exploring his smooth, flat belly. 

“So you decided that you can just fuck th- oh my god, Jaemin, you prick.” Jaemin had snuck his hand down to the front of Renjun’s jeans, grinding the palm of his hand onto Renjun’s cock. 

“I’m not gonna fuck you here, but I will suck you off.” Renjun groaned as Jaemin sunk to his knees, popping the button on Renjun’s jeans and yanking them down to his mid thigh along with his boxers. He avoided his half hard cock, attaching his mouth to Renjun’s thin thighs. Jaemin kissed and sucked along the milky skin and Renjun let out shuddering breaths, grabbing Jaemin’s hair. Jaemin slid his hands around Renjun’s waist to his ass, kneading the firm muscle. Renjun keened at the touch. Jaemin pulled back from his thighs and admired the red marks that littered the inside of Renjun’s thighs. He looked up to see Renjun red faced and panting. Jaemin felt his own cock twitch at the sight.

“Are you gonna suck me off or what?” Jaemin raised his eyebrows and, without missing a beat, sucked Renjun into his mouth. Renjun groaned, his head falling back. Jaemin’s mouth was hot and wet and Renjun had to restrain himself from bucking into the tight heat. Jaemin took him down as far as he could, his hands still gripping Renjun’s ass hard. He pulled back and set a steady rhythm. Renjun quickly started to fall apart, letting out quiet gasps. Jaemin pulled Renjun’s ass cheeks apart, running his thumb over Renjun’s hole. Renjun whined high and needy. Jaemin applied more pressure, just barely pushing in while sucking Renjun’s dick deep into his mouth. The combined sensation made Renjun’s muscles all tighten up at once; he pulled at Jaemin's hair tight and came down his throat with his mouth open and his head tipped back. Renjun shuddered through the end of his orgasm, his head falling forward. 

Jaemin pulled, off wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. Jaemin pulled up Renjun’s boxers and jeans and stood up, capturing Renjun’s mouth in a lazy kiss. Dazed and sleepy from his orgasm, Renjun disconnected their mouths and pressed his face into the crook of Jaemin’s neck. Jaemin weaved his fingers into Renjun’s hair, gently scratching his scalp.

“Are you hungry? I was thinking we could go get fried chicken,” Jaemin asked. Renjun pulled back from Jaemin’s neck and looked at him.

“I thought you we’re gonna fuck me?” Renjun asked, reaching down to palm Jaemin’s hard dick.

“You make it hard to argue. Jeno has class until six.” Renjun smirked.

“Your room it is.”

__

Jeno and Jaemin’s dorm suite was one of the nicer ones on campus. The dorm was laid out like a tiny apartment. They had a kitchenette, living room bathroom and a bedroom. Posters littered the walls, their favorite being the massive SHINee poster that hung on the bathroom door. The dorm was clean (by the standards of two college boys) but Renjun didn't get to look around for long before Jaemin was dragging him off to him and Jeno’s shared bedroom. 

Jaemin shut and locked the door and before he could get the upper hand, Renjun pushed Jaemin down onto his bed, climbing on top of him. Jaemin had spent the entire walk back with his hand in Renjun’s pocket cupping his ass. He was eager to get on with it. Renjun leaned forward, capturing Jaemin’s mouth in a frantic kiss. They nipped at each other's lips and Renjun reached for Jaemin’s shirt, pulling it over his head exposing his lightly toned and flat stomach. Renjun moved down his chest, leaving a new set of marks across his collar bones. Jaemin reached for Renjun’s jeans, but Renjun batted his hands away. Renjun pulled down Jaemin’s joggers and underwear in one go, tossing it across the room. Renjun quickly got a hand around Jaemin’s dick, giving it a few strokes.

“Fuck, let me prep you already, Junnie.” Jaemin reached under the bed, pulling out a small tube of lube and a condom. Renjun took the tube from Jaemin’s hand. 

“No, I’ll prep myself and you will watch.” 

Jaemin’s eyebrows raised to his hairline and he sat back against the headboard. Renjun made quick work of his jeans and underwear, leaving on his oversized sweater as it was cold as hell in the dorms. Renjun sat with his back propped up at the footboard of the bed. He spread his legs and popped the cap on the lube, squeezing the slick cold substance into his hands. He slicked up his fingers and reached down between his legs. 

Maintaining eye contact with Jaemin, he pushed his first finger in wiggling it around. He crooked his finger and dragged the pad along his walls, searching for his prostate. When he hit it, his hips bucked up involuntarily. He repeated his action, crooking his finger inside over and over. Seamlessly, he added a second finger, scissoring them inside. He realized he had dropped his gaze with Jaemin and looked back up to see him slowly stroking his cock, watching Renjun finger himself open for him. The sight of Jaemin all worked up for him pushed him to move on, slipping a third finger in with his last one. He curled his fingers into his prostate at a steady rate, pleasure building in his stomach. His neglected cock started to weep precum onto his belly and his toes started to curl. Before he could get too distracted, Renjun pulled out his fingers, deeming himself ready.

Jaemin got the message and reached down to grab the condom, tearing it open and rolling it onto his cock. For good measure he grabbed some of the lube, coating his dick. As Jaemin was about to crawl on top of Renjun, Renjun got up and pushed Jaemin back to a sitting positon.

“Oh, you’re not gonna fuck me. I’m gonna ride you,” Renjun said, a smug grin creeping its way onto his face. Jaemin smiled.

“I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Renjun climbed up unto Jaemin’s lap, grabbing Jaemin’s cock and lining it up with his entrance. He started to sink down on top of him.

“Fuck,” Jaemin breathed out, reaching out for Renjun’s slim hips. Renjun sank down slowly, taking breaks to breath every so often. He stopped when he had finally sunk all the way down, closing his eyes and just feeling the sensation of being so full. Jaemin rubbed circles into Renjun’s hips with his thumbs. Renjun sighed, adjusting to the stretch.

“Mmm I’m ready,” Renjun said after a moment. He opened his eyes and, using his legs, he lifted himself up so that Jaemin was just barley inside and slammed back down. 

“Oh my fucking god.” Renjun said repeating the action, trying to build a steady, harsh rhythm. Jaemin groaned, snapping his hips up in time with Renjun’s. The muscles in Renjun’s legs screamed as he lifted himself up over Jaemin’s length again and again. Renjun leaned a little forward and cried out as he slammed down. 

Jaemin doubled the force of his thrusts and Renjun panted, his prostate being abused on every thrust. Renjun’s legs started to falter as he began to lose momentum. Jaemin made the executive decision to pull out, flipping Renjun onto his back and lifting his legs over his shoulders. Renjun sighed, relieved that his legs got a break but annoyed that he didn't get to ruin Jaemin from the top. Jaemin pushed back in, filling Renjun up again. From this angle, his cock rubbed in the perfect spot and Renjun groaned. 

Jaemin’s thrusts quickly turned fast and sloppy. The heat in Renjun’s stomach grew fast and Renjun reached down to jerk his cock with Jaemin’s thrusts. Jaemin moaned and bent down to capture Renjun’s lips in a bruising kiss. Jaemin came in the condom, fucking Renjun through his own orgasm. They moaned into each other's mouths, their kiss open-mouthed and sloppy. Renjun doubled the speed of the hand on his cock. The feeling of Jaemin slowly grinding the last dredges of his orgasm into Renjun’s prostate sent him over the edge, coming all over his sweater. 

They broke apart, pressing their foreheads together and panting into the sticky air. Jaemin was the first to pull away, pulling out his sensitive cock then tying off the condom and tossing it into the trash. Renjun stripped off his soiled sweater, crawling under Jaemin’s comforter. Jaemin got under the covers, tangling his limbs with Renjun’s and weaving his fingers into Renjun’s hair. Renjun smiled.

“Do we still get to have fried chicken after our nap?” Renjun asked, pressing his face into Jaemin’s throat.

Jaemin laughed.

__

When Renjun woke up again someone was pounding on the door. The door handle jiggled up and down.

“Jaemin, you have to stop falling asleep after you jerk off. How hard is it to get up and unlock the door?” Renjun froze, their short nap had clearly gone on longer than they thought. He sat up, looking over to an awake and equally panicked Jaemin. Jeno pounded on the door again. “Wake up, fuckhead. I want to get dressed.” Jaemin looked at Renjun, wide-eyed. Renjun sighed.

“Just let him in.” Jaemin got up from the bed, pulling on his boxers. Jeno pounded on the door yet again.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m up, calm down.” Renjun shrunk under the covers, hoping maybe Jeno just wouldn't notice him. Jaemin unlocked the door to see Jeno standing with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“I’m gonna rip the lock off that fucking door one day.” Renjun watched as Jeno blew past Jaemin and over to the closet, wrenching open the door as he continued to rant. “You do this like once a week. I’m just trying to get dressed after my shower and you’re in here passed the fuck out with the fucking door locked. Leave the door unlocked while you-” Jeno was turning around to get dressed when he spotted Renjun’s face peeking out from under the comforter. His nose and ears practically glowing with heat. Jeno stared at him, eyebrows raised.

“H- hi, Renjun,” Jeno said, pulling an awkward smile.

“H- hi.” Renjun waved back. Jaemin looked seconds away from slamming his face into the wall.

“Well, I’ll just go get dressed in the living room or something.” Jeno said, gathering up his clothes and speeding out the door. Jaemin pushed it closed behind him. He turned to Renjun with an apologetic smile.

“So, do you still want fried chicken?” 

“Yes, and now you owe me soju too.”

__

Walking past Jeno in the living room was painfully awkward, but filling up on chicken and alcohol on Jaemin’s dime was incredibly satisfying despite being a little nervous about their casual sex arrangement. Having dinner together like regular friends made Renjun relax a little. Jaemin was right, they were just fucking. Some stupid little schoolboy crush wasnt going to ruin a good arrangement like this. When they parted for the night, Renjun felt satisfied.

When Renjun walked into his apartment, Donghyuck was slumped against the couch and playing games on his laptop while Mark slept face down on the couch next to him. Renjun furrowed his brows, walking up to Mark’s motionless form.

“Can he breathe like that?” Renjun asked, trying to look for some kind of sign that Mark was still alive. Donghyuck clicked aggressively on his mouse.

“I hope no- ah fuck.” Donghyuck pulled off his headphones, shutting his laptop. “I hope not. He was being irritating as fuck earlier. Coming up to me while I’m in the middle of a match going all ‘Donghyuck I’m bored; can’t we fuck or play Mario Kart or something?’ And I told him to fuck off and…” Donghyuck trailed off, looking at Renjun’s clothes.

“And what? Renjun asked.

“You didn’t leave the house with that Adidas hoodie on. In fact you don't even own an Adidas hoodie, but I sure know who does.” Renjun hated how quick witted Donghyuck always was. “You had sex with Jaemin again, huh?”

“Yeah, so what if I did?” Renjun asked, narrowing his eyes.  
“There's nothing wrong with that, it's just that you two have screwed around a few times now, so what's the deal? Are you dating, friends with benefits, or maybe he's your sugar daddy?”

“Sugar daddy? What is he, eighty? No, we’re just like friends with benefits I guess. We like having sex togther. That's it.” Renjun paused for a beat. “And he does that thing that I like after we fuck where he scratches my scalp and, ugh, thats perfect.”

Mark sat up from the couch, bleary-eyed and confused. “What time is it?” Renjun looked down at his watch.

“10:37.”

Mark rubbed his hands against his face and got up, shuffling to him and Donghyuck’s room. Mark shut the door behind him and Renjun and Donghyuck turned to look at each other, confusion written all over their faces. 

“Anyway, it-” The door to Mark and Donghyuck's room swung open again, and Mark’s face popped out of the door frame.

“Careful with Jaemin; he may act like he’s some brain-dead party guy, but he's a baby and will get too emotionally invested in this and, like, flip out.” 

Renjun could only gawk at Mark. “I mean, like, whatever though. That's just, like… my opinion on the situation… no need to, like, freak out or something. I dunno.” They all stared at each other for a moment before Mark called a quick ‘goodnight’ and retreated back into his room.

“Your boyfriend is weird,” Renjun said, finally collapsing onto the couch.

“I know,” Donghyuck said, unlocking his phone.

“Hey, you didn’t deny it.”

“That Mark is weird?”

“No, that you’re dating,” Renjun said.

“Yeah, whatever.” Donghyuck smiled.

__

Jaemin’s feet felt as heavy as bricks as he marched up the stairs to the dorm. He knew Jeno would be waiting for him on the couch, and he knew that he would want to talk about what happened. It wasn’t that it was awkward that Jeno caught him in bed with someone; it's that he caught him in bed with Renjun for the third time. The last time he and Renjun screwed around was the morning after in Renjun and Donghyuck’s apartment. Jeno had gone looking for Jaemin and, lo and behold, found him curled up against Renjun. Jaemin was surprised to have gotten nothing more than a disapproving glare. He knew Jeno only had his best interest in mind, but Jaemin could handle himself. Taking in a deep breath Jaemin pushed open the door. 

Jaemin hated being right all the time. There on the couch sat Jeno, scrolling through his phone. He looked up at the sound of the door. Jaemin shrugged his bag off, taking extra care to set it on the floor. He knelt down to untie his shoes, taking an obscene amount of time to undo each lace.

“Oh, stop, you dramatic ass. I’m not going to scold you.” Jaemin looked up from his shoes.

“You're not?” Jaemin raised his eyebrows.

“No… come sit.” Jeno patted the seat next to him on the couch. Jaemin narrowed his eyes.

“This feels like the beginning of a scolding.” Jaemin sat down tentatively.

“God, you-” Jeno took a breath. “Whatever. Listen, Jaemin, you told me yourself that Renjun is special to you. More special than a friend or a classmate. So, why are you torturing yourself by having casual sex with someone you have feelings for?” Jaemin felt a pit of dread open up in his stomach that swallowed him whole “Don’t try to deny it, Jaemin. You told me yourself last year that you had feelings for him. So cut the bullshit.” 

“Because what else am I gonna get from him? We already talked about it. We’re just fucking. I’m not gonna let my feelings for him weigh me down.” 

“Have you tried? Have you even tried to ask him out or ask him how he feels?” 

Jaemin suddenly took interest in the way his feet looked against the stained beige carpet. 

“So, I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say ‘no.’ That’s great. Jaemin. Wonderful communication skills.”

“Who cares, Jeno. Who cares if I fuck Renjun for awhile. It's only gonna hurt me when it ends. So why worry about it.” 

“Fine Dude. Go ahead and keep fucking Renjun, but when this eventually ends, don’t rely on me to fix your broken heart.” Jaemin got up from the couch, walking away from the living room.

“I won't.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading :) i hope this chapter was a tad more enjoyable than the last two have been. I know flashback chapters make us all miss Myeongeun but he'll be back next week. look forward to a little renminhyuck oneshot im writing for marks birthday :) thank you again for being such wonderful readers and don't forget to leave comments and kudos :) you can check out what im doing on twitter @jaeminstoner


	10. Tiny Dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies you have all been so wonderful!! this chapter is a little treat for all my domestic renmin lovers <3

Day 42: July 3rd, 2020 3:53 PM

Throughout June, they fell into a routine with Myeongeun. They slept in late and woke up all through the night. Myeongeun ate, slept, pooped, and cried. He was a little boring. He had quiet awake moments where they would lay him on his tummy and make faces and shake toys and rattles but that never went on for more than forty-five minutes. They learned to love Netflix and Mario Kart; usually they would spend a few hours a day just sitting around. 

Donghyuck and Mark came by a lot and brought take-out and a few hours of good conversation. Myeongeun liked to be held by Mark the best. His chill demeanor clearly resonated with the infant. 

Myeongeun loved to be held more than anything. When Renjun or Jaemin would try to put him down, he would scream and cry. Lucky for them, they loved to hold him, letting him lay on their chests while they relaxed on the couch. They carried him around in the sling while they cleaned or cooked. Myeongeun loved skin-to-skin contact and being pressed up against one of their bare chests while covered with a warm blanket. They started to catch on to the beginnings of his crying fits and would lay him against their chests to quiet him down immediately. Renjun got used to himself or Jaemin being half naked a lot, his flustered blush fading after the twentieth time of seeing Jaemin pull his shirt over his head.

Both Renjun and Jaemin had stopped going to the gym and now they did yoga in the living room in the afternoons. While Renjun was far more flexible than Jaemin and liked showing off his excellent full bow pose, Jaemin had strong, lean muscle and could effortlessly hold a plank. While Myeongeun took an afternoon nap, Renjun and Jaemin worked through another hour-long YouTube yoga class. Renjun gracefully reached back for his left foot, pulling himself up into a sturdy dancer's pose. Jaemin struggled next to him, his foot slipping out of his grasp. 

“How do you make that look so easy?” Jaemin groaned, trying to lift his foot up into his hand.

“I was a ballet dancer from when I was little all the way through my first year of college. I wasn't amazing, but I knew all the foundations.” 

Jaemin gawked at him. They both switched feet, pulling up into the position again on the other side. 

“Why did you stop?” Jaemin asked, again struggling to hold the pose.

“It took up too much time. Once I declared my major and got accepted into the art program I couldn't dance and paint. I tried for a week. When I got home from a full day of classes followed by a two or three hour dance rehearsal it would be close to 9PM and I had almost no time to work on my oil paintings.” Renjun easily moved through a sun salutation while he spoke. “So, I quit the dance team. I missed the movement and the exercise, so I started doing yoga at a studio near campus and the rest is history.” They moved into their final resting position and Jaemin wiped at the light sheen of sweat that collected on his brow. 

“Can you get more cool?” Jaemin asked. “I mean, you can raise babies, paint, draw, dance, do yoga, speak two languages, sing, and thoroughly kick my ass on rainbow road.” Jaemin turned on his side to look at a smiling Renjun.

“Cool? If you want to talk about cool, look at yourself Mr. ‘I coded a one of the most popular iPhone games.’” Renjun turned over to look at Jaemin to find him giggling. “Also, you’re strong as fuck, can whoop my ass in any first person shooter, and you’re a way better cook than me, you fucking liar.”

Renjun had assumed the position of head cook the first day he got to Jaemin’s and cooked dinner for them most nights. He made a good mix of Korean and Chinese food, but they quickly started to get bored of Renjun’s repertoire. They tried cooking a new recipe but ended up making the driest pork roast ever, so they just decided to get take-out. 

One warm June evening, Renjun had fallen asleep with Myeongeun in their bed, and Jaemin decided to surprise him by making his favorite dish for Renjun. When Renjun woke up to the smell of something cooking, he wandered out into the kitchen to see Jaemin bent over the stove, sautéing rice noodles for Japche. After Renjun cleared out two bowls of it, he officially handed over his title of house chef to Jaemin. 

“I still hate you for making me cook my mediocre food for a month.”

“Your food was good,” Jaemin said, pouting.

“I think I’ll stick to baby care,” Renjun got up, rolling up his mat. “but for now I am gonna go take a shower and you are gonna go get Myeongeun up from his nap.” Jaemin groaned and Renjun squished his foot into his stomach. “He’ll be hungry, so you better get going, Dad.” Jaemin pulled a face.

“Ew, don’t ever call me that again. It's weird.” Jaemin got up, disgust still present on his face.

“You are. You're a dad dad dad dad.”

“I’m gonna kill you.” Renjun took off down the hall.

__

Renjun stepped out of the hot shower, toweling off and shaking out his damp hair. Renjun wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out into the bedroom. Jaemin was curled up with Myeongun and feeding him a bottle. Myeongeun’s curious hands reached out for it, trying his best to wrap his tiny fingers around the bottle.

“Junnie, I think I’m teaching him to hold the bottle himself.” Jaemin let go of the bottle and it fell out of Myeongun’s hands, the nipple of the bottle flicking up to splash formula across his face. Myeongun startled, pulling a face all too similar to Jaemin’s disgusted one. Renjun doubled over with laughter as Jaemin dabbed at the formula on Myeongeun’s face. “He’s still learning.”

“Don’t worry,babies typically don’t hold their own bottles until at least six months,” Renjun said, dying laughter peppering his sentence.

“Junnie doesn't know, Myeongunnie. You’re a special baby.” Myeongeun’s face twisted up, his hands reaching for the half empty bottle. Jaemin hovered over his face. “Look: he's trying to tell me something.”

“Yeah, he wants to finish his dinner.” Jaemin pouted, popping the bottle back into the infant's mouth. Renjun’s shuffled around the room looking for something to wear.

“What if you… I dunno… wore your own sweatshirts?” Jaemin asked.

“No. I don’t think I will,” Renjun said, pulling another one of Jaemin’s sweatshirts over his head.

“Ugh, whatever. At least you're cute.”

“I know, aren't I?”

__

After stuffing themselves with take out and successfully putting Myeonguen to bed, they laid on the couch together, scrolling through Netflix and drinking wine. Jaemin sighed dramatically.

“I’m sick of dramas and anime. Why didn't anyone tell me having a baby gave you so much free time?” Renjun shrugged, engrossed in playing an intense game of Subway Surfers.

“We should do something new. Renjun, you should teach me to paint.”

“I am not teaching you to paint at 10 PM.”

“Ugh, why? You paint at night.”

“I’m special. I went to art school,” Renjun said, still not looking up from his game.

“Then teach me how to dance!” Renjun put his phone down and looked up at Jaemin, who was practically bouncing out of his seat. “Please, it would be fun.” Renjun sighed.

“Okay.” Jaemin leapt up from his seat running to grab his bluetooth speaker. Renjun stood up from the couch stretching out his back. Jaemin bounded back into the living room.

“Let's do it in the dining room; there's lots of space,” Renjun said, pushing a few of Myeongeun’s things out of the way. Jaemin’s dining room was mostly empty since he was a 23-year-old boy and didn't give two shits about having a formal dining room table. The open room had light hardwood floors, and instead of a dining room table they had Jaemin’s desk and some items for Myeongeun. This left them with a large hardwood space to work in.

“Wait, before you teach me... I wanna see you dance… like, do some ballet.”

Renjun shot him an incredulous look. “No, sure, let me just dance a whole ballet for you. You don't happen to have ballet shoes in a size 260?” Jaemin glared. “Kidding. I can do a little something.” Jaemin stepped back to the edge of the room and sat against the wall. Renjun grabbed the speaker off the floor, connecting his phone and looking through songs. “There was this short routine I did for nationals in high school. I’m pretty sure I still know it.” Renjun set the speaker down on the floor, giving the phone to Jaemin. 

Renjun walked to the center of the room, standing with his feet crossed. “Play it.” The sound of a violin chirped out from the speaker, and Renjun took off. His feet gracefully floated him across the floor, and as he reached the edge of the room he lept into the air. He landed on his toes and spun around around once, then twice. The fast-paced, string-heavy song went along perfectly with Renjun’s dance. Stopping himself with his other foot, he kicked out, leaping back across the room. He spun more as the song sped up further. As the song reached its crescendo, Renjun spun incredibly fast, abruptly stopping himself with the music and kicking his leg up. He reached his arms out for his final pose. 

Jaemin clapped far too loud considering it was 10PM and they were in a cheap apartment with paper thin walls. Renjun beamed. Jaemin clamored up from the floor, tackling Renjun in a hug.

“I can’t believe you quit four years ago; you're still amazing! You didn't miss a single beat.” Renjun reached up around Jaemin’s back, wiping the sweat off his bow. 

“I mean, I got all the moves, but a couple of my landings were rough, and I didnt have on proper shoes but my-” Jaemin pulled back, putting a hand over Renjun’s mouth.

“Just take the compliment.” Renjun rolled his eyes and rolled Jaemin off of him. Renjun picked his phone back up and scrolled through his songs. A slower ballad song began to float through the air. He stood up, holding out his hand.

“Let's start with something easy.” Jaemin grabbed his hand, and Renjun pulled him up to stand. “I'll lead you, it's super easy.” Renjun put Jaemin’s hands on his shoulders and he put his own on Jaemin’s hips.

“Sexy, you're in charge,” Jaemin said with a wink.

“You are insufferable.” Renjun steeped to the left. “Okay, now it's as simple as stepping in the same direction as me.” Renjun led them around the room stepping them to the beat of the song. “See now we’re ballroom dancing.”

“This is too easy.” Jaemin scoffed.

“Okay then, Mr. Expert. Let's kick it up a notch and you can lead.” Renjun raised his hands from Jaemin’s waist to his shoulders, and Jaemin dropped his hands to Renjun’s waist. Jaemin effortlessly led them. “You pick up fast.”

“I know,” Jaemin said, a smug grin breaking out on his face.

“Lets try something a little harder. You can lead me on a spin. I’ll do all the work, all you have to do is spin my hand.” Jaemin reached his hand out for Renjun’s. Renjun guided their hands above his head, and Jaemin rotated his wrist around. Renjun’s well-practiced feet easily danced around in a circle. Feeling devious, Renjun fell back on the end of his spin. Jaemin’s eyes widened for a half a second before catching him with his other arm. Renjun laughed at the surprise on his face.

“You jerk, you did that on purpose,” Jaemin said, narrowing his eyes. Renjun giggled.

“But you did so well look yo- Ah!” Jaemin slid his other hand around Renjun, sweeping him up off the ground into his arms. 

“Gotcha.” Jaemin said, hoisting him up closer to his chest. Renjun’s face bloomed with color. His eyelashes fluttered, and Jaemin wasn't sure if it was the two glasses of wine or the adrenaline, but he leaned his face down and captured Renjun’s open mouth with his own. Renjun’ sighed into the kiss, reaching his arms up around Jaemin’s neck. The familiar sensation of Jaemin’s lips on his own sending a pleasant buzz of warmth all the way down to his toes. 

Jaemin nipped at his bottom lip, pulling Renjun tight against his body. Renjun’s hands pulled at Jaemin’s long hair. Jaemin managed to get his legs to move, slowly carrying Renjun to the couch. Jaemin layed Renjun on the couch and disconnected their lips to kiss his way down to the sensitive spot behind Renjun’s ear. Renjun pulled Jaemin up from the crook of his neck back to his mouth to join them again in a bruising kiss. A piercing wail cut through the fog in their minds, and Jaemin instantly pulled back as if he was burned. Renjun panted from the couch, looking up at Jaemin in shock.

“I’m sorry- we shouldn’t have-,” Jaemin started.

“No, it's okay. We just shouldn’t.”

“I’ll just go and…” Jaemin gestured at the hallway where Myeongeun’s cries came from.

“Yeah I’ll um… go get some air…”

“Yeah… good.” Jaemin got up, quickly disappearing down the hall. Renjun gathered himself, getting up to grab his phone from the living room and turning off the music as he walked out onto the balcony. He practically fell into the lounge chair, his brain buzzing at a thousand miles an hour. He pulled his phone and his vape, dialing Donghyuck as he took a hit off the pen, letting the slow drag of THC run through his veins. The phone rang twice. 

“Whats up?” Donghyuck crackled through the line.

“I kinda fucked up.” Renjun felt his throat tighten up at the admission.

“You're gonna have to tell me more than that, baby.” 

“Can I come home for a little bit?”

“Always.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you soon.”

The line went dead and Renjun just sat for a bit, letting the cool night breeze wash over his skin. He took another hit off the vape, pocketing it along with his phone. He got up and quietly creeped back onto the couch. Renjun wrote a quick note to Jaemin on the back of an envelope, then grabbed his keys off the counter and slipped his shoes on before creeping out the front door.

The drive to his and Donghyuck’s apartment went by faster than he thought it would. As Renjun took the elevator up to the apartment, wondering if Jaemin found his note or if Myeongeun went back to sleep. He started to feel bad for abandoning them; he should have just worked things out with Jaemin instead of running away. He mentally kicked himself walking up to the apartment. As he opened the door, he was hit with the smell of home. He kicked off his shoes and walked in to see Donghyuck laying on the couch, looking at his phone. Renjun plopped down next to him. Wordlessly, Donghyuck sat up, and Renjun laid his head down on Donghyuck’s lap. Donghyuck softly scraped his fingers through his hair.

“You think you're ready to tell me what's going on?” 

Renjun sighed. “I think I like Jaemin again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! I'm excited to say that I will be participating in a norenmin fic fest coming soon! i hope you can all look forward to that and my next renmin fic that I will be starting soon >:))))))) Remember comments and kudos mean everything to me! you can check me out on twitter @jaeminstoner and feel free to leave curiouscats with questions or comments about the fic :) love you and have a wonderful day/night ❤️


	11. Simply Having a Wonderful Christmas Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha hi sorry i'm a little late

Day -880: December 24th, 2017 7:25 PM

The apartment was quiet without Donghyuck and Mark around. No singing, or guitar or bedframes being slammed repeatedly into the wall. Only the quiet hum of their radiator heating and the little patter of snow against the windows. Mark had gotten two plane tickets to Canada to spend Christmas with his family and, of course, dragged his definitely not-boyfriend Donghyuck along with him, leaving Renjun all alone. Renjun didn't mind when they told him they were going. It would be nice to spend two weeks in a quiet house. He could work on a few paintings and maybe even watch a drama. 

Renjun spent yesterday deep cleaning the apartment; he even washed all of Donghyuck’s sweaty socks he fished out from underneath the couch cushions. He didn't have time to think before he fell asleep that night, too exhausted from cleaning all day. Today when he woke up, it started to feel a bit lonely. He turned on the tv for background noise and worked on some sketches throughout the day. Once 5:30 rolled around, and the grey clouds began to dust the streets of Seoul in white, Renjun couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. He filled the time by working on his animal crossing village on Donghyuck’s 3DS. Renjun quickly ran out of things to do in his virtual town and was left sitting in the dim dying light of day. 

Presently, Renjun was scrolling through his phone, checking Instagram. Mark had posted a picture of Donghyuck lying in the heavy Canadian snow, his cheeks pink from the cold and a bright heart-shaped smile carved into his face. Renjun felt a gentle squeeze of jealousy in his chest. He clicked his phone off. Maybe he could watch something on Netflix instead. He flicked through the menu, passing by all the American holiday movies and corny Korean dramas. His phone buzzed and being the desperate lonely bastard he was. He flipped it over.

Jaemin 🤮:  
lol are you doing anything rn?

Renjun sighed. He hated how his stomach got butterflies from the message.

me:  


no  
hyuck n mark are in canada  
im home alone  
wanna come over?  


Jaemin 🤮:  
yeah i do  
did you eat dinner yet?  


me:  
no  
why  


Jaemin 🤮:  
i can pick up food for us on my way over  


me:  
ok  
thanks  
:)

Renjun would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. He and Jaemin had been doing the friends with benefits thing for a bit, which was pretty nice. It wasn’t complicated or messy; they just had really fucking good sex and ate a lot of fried chicken. Jaemin was funny, fucking hot, and stupidly sweet. He always cleaned Renjun up and scratched his head while they cuddled, and damn it, Renjun hated how perfect it was. He was completely weak for Jaemin, and it made him look so stupid. Donghyuck was right; Renjun has gone completely cock dumb for Na Jaemin.

When Jaemin walked in 20 minutes later with two steaming take-out boxes full of cheese tteokbokki and fried chicken Renjun could have cried.

“Merry Christmas, Santa is here, and he brought gifts.” Jaemin set food on the coffee table. Renjun snorted, getting up to gather chopsticks and plates from the kitchen.

“Okay, then what did you bring me for Christmas, Santa?” Renjun asked, setting down the plates.

“My warm and comforting company?” Jaemin said, looking up at him, snow melting in Jaemin’s hair, leaving him dripping all over Renjun’s hardwood floors. Renjun grabbed a clean dish towel from the kitchen, coming back to plop it on his shaggy head of hair. Jaemin cried out in protest while Renjun scrubbed aggressively at Jaemin’s damp hair.

“You were getting my nice floors wet, and I'm not losing my safety deposit on this apartment.” Renjun tossed the towel towards the washer, leaving Jaemin’s hair stuck up in every which way. Renjun sat down across from him, poking at the rogue hairs. “You know, instead of Santa, we should call you Jack Frost with how your hair is standing up.” 

Jaemin flipped him off, grabbing the biggest piece of chicken for himself. 

Once they had polished off, all the food Jaemin brought Renjun felt like a beached whale. He splayed out on the couch, sighing, content, full and warm. Jaemin got up from the floor, straddling Renjun. 

“Noooo Jaemin, I’m too full to fuck.” Jaemin leaned down, kissing down his neck. 

“Who said I’m fucking you? Maybe I just wanted to snuggle.” Jaemin pouted, brushing their noses together. 

“Ew, your so gross.” 

“I know you love it.” Jaemin closed the gap between them, locking their lips in a lazy kiss. Jaemin pecked at his mouth, gently dragging his fingers through Renjun’s soft hair. Renjun hummed into his mouth. Jaemin gently dipped his tongue into Renjun’s mouth. Their tongues laving together. Jaemin’s hands crept down to Renjun’s back. The wet sound of their mouths filling the apartment. Jaemin’s hands reached into Renjun’s pants, grabbing his ass firmly. Renjun broke the kiss with a whine.

“What happened to ‘im to full to fuck’?” Jaemin punctuated his sentence by rubbing his cock down onto Renjun’s own, quickly hardening one.

“You started this, and I still don’t want to fuck. Can’t you just jerk me off or something?” Renjun whined, canting his hips back up to Jaemin’s own. Jaemin stilled.

“Hmm, I have another idea. Why don’t you go draw us a bath, and I’ll meet you there.” Renjun sighed.

“Fine, this better be good.” Renjun wiggled out from under Jaemin, bending forward to capture Jaemin’s lips in another slow kiss. Renjun broke away, getting up off the couch. Renjun pulled off his sweatshirt in the middle of the room, letting it fall to the floor, exposing his slim but toned abdomen. 

“Dinner and a show? This must be a Christmas miracle.” Renjun’s hands slid down his sides, pushing his sweatpants down his hips. He turned his back to Jaemin, pulling his pants and tossing them down alongside his sweatshirt. Without turning around, Renjun called back to Jaemin.

“I hope you like the water really hot.” Renjun disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Jaemin took his sweet time. He replied to a few texts from Jeno (who had galavanted off to sunny Australia with his parents for the holiday) and cleaned up all the dishes from dinner. Finally, once he heard the water stop running, Jaemin got to work, taking off all his clothes and walking into the steamy bathroom. 

“I was starting to think you took off,” Renjun said, leaning over the side of the tub filled with sweet-smelling bubbles. 

“No, I was just letting you take your time.” Jaemin bent down and captured Renjun’s lips in a searing kiss. “Now scooch forward. I’m cold.”

When Jaemin sat down in the tub, the whole mood was gone. Water sloshed over the side of the tub, flowing into the bathroom. Jaemin shrieked with laughter when Renjun sat down on his lap, and the tub overflowed further. Renjun complained about having to clean it up, but the furrow in Renjun’s brow lifted when Jaemin’s wandering hands found their way to Renjun’s ticklish sides. Renjun screamed and thrashed around the tub. Tears of laughter streaming down his face. 

“Ah, Jaemin! Stop ah- it tickles too much!” Jaemin pulled his hands away, letting Renjun catch his breath. 

“I didn’t know you were that ticklish,” Jaemin said, pulling Renjun down to relax against his chest. Renjun picked up Jaemin’s hands, weaving their fingers together.

“I’m ticklish everywhere,” Renjun turned around in his arms to look at Jaemin, “sometimes when you’re kissing me all over, I have to try not to laugh cause it tickles so much,” Renjun admitted, his cheeks burning.

“You are so fucking cute. You know that?” Jaemin leaned in, giving Renjun a soft kiss. Renjun wasn’t sure if it was the hot water or Jaemin’s affection that turned him pink from head to toe. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Renjun turned his back to Jaemin once more. “Scratch my scalp, please.” Jaemin complied, running his fingers through Renjun’s hair. Renjun leaned back against his chest, closing his eyes and just breathing in the smell of Jaemin and the light, clean fragrance in the bubbles. Any tension in Renjun’s body fled at the gentle touch of Jaemin’s skilled hands. Renjun started to drift off, the warmth of Jaemin and the water surrounded him like a blanket. The world got fuzzy, and Renjun swore that as he fell asleep, a gentle hum came from Jaemin’s chest.

\--  
“Junnie? Renjunnie? Wake up, Baby.” Renjun stirred. A chill ran down his back. “The water is getting cold. Come on. We can go get in your nice warm bed.” Renjun flipped around in his arms, clinging to Jaemin like a baby monkey.

“Will you carry me?” Renjun’s voice was gravely and soft, and Jaemin felt his heart smash into a million tiny bits.

“You’re a real piece of work.” Jaemin lifted the small boy with ease. Renjun only tucked his face further into Jaemin’s neck. Jaemin wrapped a big fluffy towel around Renjun’s body, only drip-drying himself. Jaemin carried Renjun to his bed, leaning down to gently set the naked boy on the bed. Renjun whined when Jaemin let him go.

“No, I’m cold. Come back.”

“I was just gonna get us some pajamas.”

“Don’t want them. Come, make me warm.” Jaemin sighed, giving up on his hope of getting something warmer to sleep in. He grabbed the towel Renjun had abandoned for the comforter on his bed and dried off, and he crawled under the covers. “You’re like a space heater. Whenever you get near me, I get all warm,” Renjun mumbled. He latched onto Jaemin like an octopus worming his limbs onto every available surface on his body. 

It was only 10:30, and Jaemin wasn’t tired at all, but the sleepy boy on his chest had him closing his eyes early that night. 

“Goodnight, Renjun,” Jaemin said, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of Renjun’s head. A grumbled sound that could have been a response echoed back, and Jaemin smiled.

\--

When Renjun woke up with his face stuck to Jaemin’s chest with drool, he wasn't sure if he should be amused or embarrassed, but when he felt Jaemin’s morning wood poking into his stomach, he forgot how to think entirely. He turned his head, kissing the lean muscle of Jaemin’s chest. He kissed a line up to his neck and finally to his face, where Renjun peppered his face with quick, soft kisses. Jaemin’s nose scrunched up as he slowly began to stir.

“Good morning, I’m horny, and I blame you for never letting me get off last night.” Jaemin’s eyes blinked awake. He grimaced at the light filtering through the open windows.

“I never let you get off? You're the one who passed out on me at 10:30,” Jaemin said, rubbing at his eyes. Renjun batted his hands away from his eyes.

“Stop that. It will give you premature wrinkles. Anyway, can we just fuck or something?” Renjun whined.

“Ew, no, I’m not fucking before 9 am. I will jerk you off, but I’m not fucking you.” Jaemin sat up, dragging his fingers through his hair.

“Fine, you can fuck me later, but please get me off,” Renjun said, rutting his erection against Jaemin’s thigh.

“Yeah yeah. I got you, “Jaemin patted his thighs. “Come sit.” Renjun clamored up, sitting with his back pressed against Jaemin’s chest, much like they were in the bath. Jaemin kissed the sensitive spot behind Renjun’s ear and dragged his hands up and down Renjun’s chest, flicking at his nipples as he went. Renjun sighed, relaxing in Jaemin’s hold.

“Look at you,” Jaemin said in his ear. “So needy in the morning. Maybe I should stay over more often.” Jaemin’s hands traveled down to Renjun’s thighs, kneading his way to his inner thighs. Renjun’s breath hitched.

“More.”

“You want more? Already?” What’s the magic word, Sweetheart?” Jaemin dragged his fingers feather-light, up and down Renjun’s soft inner thighs. 

“Please touch me.”

“What a good boy,” Jaemin said, grabbing Renjun’s cock and running his thumb over the head in circles. Renjun’s hips bucked up at the sensation, trying to fuck Jaemin’s hand. Jaemin lightly swatted his hip. “Not yet. I wanna get you worked up first.” Jaemin’s thumb continued to work at the head of Renjun’s cock, the dry slide sending shivers of sensation down Renjun’s spine. Jaemin’s other hand trailed down to cup Renjun’s balls, gently fondling them. 

Renjun’s cock began to weep pre-cum, and Jaemin’s thumb dragged through the slick fluid, smearing it all over the head of his cock.

“Come on, Jaemin, please jerk me off properly.” Jaemin thought for a second, his thumb digging into Renjun’s slit. Renjun squirmed, letting out a high whine; he felt Jaemin’s hard cock rut up against his back. “Jerk us off together,” Renjun breathed. Jaemin groaned, letting go of Renjun. Renjun turned around, standing up on his knees. Jaemin mirrored him, and Renjun dove forward, crashing their mouths together while Jaemin grabbed both their cocks together. They both rocked forward into Jaemin’s fist. Jaemin groaned into Renjun’s mouth, their kiss turning into a mess of saliva and teeth.

Renjun’s hand reached down to join Jaemin’s. They fucked in unison. They ultimately gave up on kissing, only panting into each other’s open mouths. 

“Jaemin, fuck- I’m gonna cum,” Renjun sputtered out, his head lolling back as his orgasm shook through him. He came onto Jaemin’s stomach and upper thighs, Jaemin’s fist working him through it. When it got to be too much, Renjun pushed away Jaemin’s hand. 

He let his head fall forward onto Jaemin’s shoulder. He reached down, grabbing Jaemin’s cock and pumping it hard and fast. Jaemin moaned, the sound gravely and low from sleep. “Come on, Jaemin, cum for me.” Jaemin fucked back against Renjun’s fist once, then twice, then his hips stuttered forward as he painted Renjun’s thighs and softening cock with cum. Jaemin pulled Renjun close, just letting his breathing catch up. 

“Merry Christmas,” Renjun said.

“Mhh, Merry Christmas, What’s my present?” Jaemin asked, his hands drawing circles on Renjun’s back.

“Hmm, You can fuck me all day after breakfast and a shower?” Renjun suggested.

“Oh my god! That's exactly what I wanted.”

Renjun smirked. “I know. I just know you so well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovely readers, I haven't uploaded in months, and for that, I'm truly sorry. I'm not gonna tell you what I was doing cause nobody cares, BUT I clearly wrote something. don't expect anything from me I'm one flaky bitch. ANYWHO, Ill probably be able to write another few chapters because I'm on winter break until late December. basically, I'm eternally grateful to this fic because it's how I met my lovely gf :3 and now they're bugging me for new chapters of this, so :3333333 yeah. sorry this one is just a short bit of flashback fluff your regularly scheduled programming will resume eventually.
> 
> check me out on twitter [@CATBOYJAEMIN](https://twitter.com/CATBOYJAEMIN)
> 
> as always leave kudos and comments
> 
> love you all and hope you had wonderful december


End file.
